<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Girl by Evsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085559">Call Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi'>Evsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Call Girl, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Nicole is a hooker, Prostitution, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Waverly has a child, but also a teacher, but an expensive one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Firstly discretion….<br/>Secondly, no kiss on the mouth.<br/>Thirdly, cash only.<br/>Fourthly, I never stay....not even if you pay me to.<br/>And lastly, if you see me outside these walls, you will pretend not to know me.…. got it!” Waverly could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly is horny...like... she is willing to do whatever.<br/>Nicole is a exclusive call-girl, who goes under the alias of Julie.... </p><p> </p><p>Rules have to be followed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Waverly is horny...like... she is willing to do whatever.<br/>Nicole is a exclusive call-girl, who goes under the alias of Julie.... </p><p> </p><p>Rules have to be followed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly’s fingers was shaking over the tap… reviewing the mail once more before she send it off… instantly, when her finger hit the button she regretted her decision.</p><p>“Fuck” she whispered out and face palmed herself. “God dammit Waverly are you this fucking desperate.” She questioned herself loudly knowing no one would hear her. She rested her elbows on the table with her laptop in between and her head rested in the cup of her hands.<br/>She didn’t need to question herself once more, because the answer was quite simple….yes, yes she was so desperate….desperate was not the right word to use… but she was in a state of mind where the tension in her body was too high and even the amount of time she used on masturbating was never enough.</p><p>The answer came almost immediately, when her email pinged.</p><p>------------------<br/>- Tonight, 8 o‘clock.<br/>------------------</p><p>That was the only reply the email contained, Waverly breathed audibly. She raised herself from her chair and clasped her hands together.</p><p>“Well I better start grooming then!” and she left her office.</p><p> </p><p>The knock on her door was a determinant one and Waverly quickly ran to the door and opened it with shaky hands.<br/>In the doorway stood the most stunning woman, Waverly had ever laid her eyes on.</p><p>“Waverly Gibson?” The woman questioned with a cocky raised brow.</p><p>“Yes…. “ Waverly stood as frozen and her eyes locked at the form in front of her… she didn’t know what she had expected, but this was honestly not that…’oh god…’ she whispered merely to herself. In addition the woman’s smile cropped up in the side.</p><p>“Can I?” The woman gestured to make her entrance.</p><p>“Yes… sorry...yes do come in.” Waverly took a step aside and the women stepped into her home. Waverly took her jacket and guided her into the living room.</p><p>Waverly was a nervewreck and shaking slightly, she felt embarrassed, hollow and a lot of other feeling that she could not pinpoint.</p><p>“Ahhh sooo, uhm do you want a drink?” She asked and the woman could obviously see that Waverly was a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“No thank you” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Okay, I… I have never done this before” Waverly said honestly, looking down to the floor.</p><p>“I can see” she responded with a smile. “Okay, I have a few rules, if those are crossed I will end this immediately, and if you expose me, I will have to expose you….understand?” Waverly let out a small ‘yes’ and the woman continued.</p><p>“Okay Firstly, discretion….<br/>Secondly, no kiss on the mouth...<br/>Thirdly, cash only...<br/>Fourthly, I never stay....not even if you pay me to….<br/>And lastly, if you see me outside these walls you will pretend not to know me.…. got it!” Waverly could only nod.</p><p>“Waverly do you want me to leave?”</p><p>“NO” she almost screamed, the woman in front of her intrigued her. “Uhm just what should I call you, you never gave me a name!”</p><p>“Julie....ahm... you can call me Julie!” she said with confidence.</p><p>“Right… Julie!” Waverly smiled for the first time and Julie placed her bag on the table before walking over to Waverly…. she ran her hands up and down Waverly’s arms. Before she leaned down to Waverly’s neck and traced her lips over it.</p><p>“Relax… I’ll take good care of you!” Julie whispered before opening Waverly’s shirt slowly, popping every button with a little touch to Waverly’s skin, she shivered at the touch and before the shirt even was off, Waverly started to walk backwards to her bedroom. Waverly threw her shirt to the floor and her skirt went the same way, standing only in her underwear…. exposed to a complete stranger, whom that instant got rid of the last fabric on her body… in front of Waverly stood the most sculpted woman Waverly had ever seen.</p><p>Tall, red hair in a bun on top of her head, muscular still softly curves and her breast… holy crap… her hair trimmed neatly...shit Waverly had never seen anyone like that before. She was a masterpiece…. and hell she knew it too. She walked slowly over to Waverly and she could see that Julie swallowed her completely… took her in and the color in Julie’s eyes went from brown to black…. ‘Huh…lust… she wants me’ Waverly thought to herself and reached behind her back, to unleash the clasp to her bra.<br/>Julies hands was immediately on Waverly’s breast, cupping them, squeezing them lightly and Waverly responded well at the touch and the moan that escaped her lips, took her in a surprise.</p><p>...What the hell, how come she turn me on so madly…? I am already soaked and ready to be fucked…. Waverly knew it would probably be a very short run, but all her mind could think of was to get to her high… make the orgasm flow through her body…. a shiver went down her spine as she felt Julies tongue on her nipple… it had been so long since another human had touched her, that right now she almost come undone, it was embarrassing, but in the same time…. this was why Julie was here in the first place… to take care of Waverly’s sexual needs.<br/>Therefore, Waverly surrendered herself to the feeling and the pleasure of it.<br/>Julies tongue was hot, wet and all over her erected bud and her hand was lingering for a moment on Waverly’s hip, before she slipped a hand inside the panties and felt Waverly slick arousal. Waverly moaned aloud as she grapped in Julie’s hair.<br/>The feeling of Julies fingers trailing up and down her slid was almost too much and she seeked into the women’s neck, scraping it with her teeth.</p><p>Julie guided her to the bed and Waverly scrambled up on it and placed herself in the middle, raised on her elbows, she saw how Julie crawled on top of her, mounted her….god this was so damn sexy.</p><p>She looked into Waverly’s eyes and Waverly could feel the hot breath from her mouth on her lips.</p><p>“Are you sure” Julie said and waited for confirmation as her hot breath kept hitting Waverly’s lips.</p><p>“Yes,” Waverly breathed out “Yes, just fuck me.” And with that Julie nodded and crawled down on Waverly body as she lifted her hips and pulled the last item of Waverly’s body…. blowing cold air on Waverly’s hot sex. She traced her hand on Waverly’s thighs and slowly parted her legs.</p><p>Waverly was so turned on that, this moment she couldn’t care if the women in front of her was a complete stranger, that she was paying to fuck her… this moment she was on fire and she needed a release right now.</p><p>Julie’s fingers found its purpose and slowly went through slick folds and when she hit Waverly’s clitoris she was sure that she saw stars.</p><p>“Fuck” Waverly breathed out and grapped Julie’s shoulder, not knowing if she was allowed to touch her as well. As Julie had read her mind, she said with a low husk voice.</p><p>“You can touch me all you like, wherever you want, just not my lips” Waverly’s swallowed hard, Julie had just given her permission to touch her as well…. god…. she had craved to feel clenching walls on her fingers for so long, longing for diving her head into a beautiful dripping pussy…. and now…. she could.<br/>Julie inserted a finger and Waverly almost came, the thought of be able to touch Julies sculptured body and then the feeling of her finger going in and out of her…. it was too much. Julie’s finger pulled out and was replaced by two fingers and the thrust’s became a steady pace with Waverly’s hips matching the thrusts.<br/>Julie was on top of her and Waverly’s hands went to her hair and she tried not to let her lips touch the skin of the marvelous woman, but she couldn’t help it, so she placed her lips on her collarbone, while sucking down and Julie reacted instantly with a moan and that was all Waverly needed, her walls started crumble, her belly twitching and her legs started to shake.</p><p>“Fuck...ahhh... I … fuck...uhh… so close” Waverly panted out….God the way Julie twisted her fingers, while redrawing them and the way her palm hit her clit every time she bottomed her...<br/>Waverly found Julie’s breast and the feeling of the perky breast was amazing, she pinched her nipple and Julie squirmed at the touch.</p><p>“Fuck... Waverly.” The way Julie said her name, while she pounded her hand in and out of her did everything to her, her walls closed in on her and she came so hard around Julie’s fingers, arching her back while she screamed out her orgasm, she was blinded momentarily and she felt the woman’s finger being removed, before they were replaced with a hot wet tongue… Waverly’s eyes shoot open instantly, not expecting this at all, but the felling of the woman between her legs was so amazing, the way the tongue flicked her clit.</p><p>“God… you are great…amazing” Waverly got out between moans.<br/>In addition, she could have sworn, she heard Julie say that she ‘looked so beautiful’.</p><p>Within two minutes Waverly was lost again and this time the she got time to ride out her orgasm and Julie helped her all the way by slowly licking her pussy as if she was cleaning it up. Waverly was on her back with an arm over her eyes, panting out hard trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“Fuck…. Fuck me!”</p><p>“I just did, it felt good and you taste great too!” Julie whispered in Waverly’s ear and goosebumps covered her body.<br/>Waverly removed her arm and Julie was right next to her. Waverly eyes darted to her lips, they were glistening with her cum and she felt a pull, to get to those lips and taste herself on them.<br/>As on cue Julies hand went to Waverly’s core and two finger slid through the folds and gathered a small pool off cum, before she took the fingers to Waverly’s mouth, who as a reflex parted her lips and took in the fingers, moaning out loud at the taste of herself on Julie’s slim fingers.<br/>With eyes wide open Julie just stared at the act in front of her and she groaned at the feeling of Waverly’s hot wet tongue on her fingers, Waverly pulled back and without a warning, she flipped them over and Waverly was on her knees between Julie’s legs and dipped her head down into the glistening pool of arousal, that was running down from her pussy. Her tongue ran over it, gathered the juices up, and moaned at the taste of Julie.</p><p>This was something Waverly had dreamt of, for too long…. to bury her head into a warm, slick pussy. Her tongue flat, trailed over her entrance up to her clit, where she made small circles before running back down to her entrance. She repeated this a couple of times, before Waverly felt a hand in her hair and a pull in it, guiding her closer to Julie’s center. Julie was moaning, when Waverly inserted a finger in her core… pushing her finger in and slowly pulled it out she repeated her action a couple of times, before she added another digit and curled her fingers on her walls while she retracted he fingers, her tongue attacked the throbbing clit, while her fingers worked their magic on the stunning woman, who was up on her elbow, looking down at Waverly with the most lustful eyes Waverly had ever seen, she rocked her hips in beat with Waverly’s thrusting and Waverly could see her breast move up and down, with the erratic breathing that she had a hard time to control.</p><p>“Fuck, Waverly…. fuck I’m coming…. arghhh” her head fell back, her thighs clenched around Waverly’s head, and the way her fingers was locked in Julie’s pussy was fantastic. Waverly could not help herself and the feeling of Julie’s cum floating into her mouth made Waverly come again with a shudder. She cleaned up her the mess that she had created on the beautiful woman and crawled back up next to her.</p><p>Julie was breathing hard and the thin layer of sweat that cover her body was so intoxicating and Waverly couldn’t help herself, so she hovered her and slipped a leg in between her legs and started to grind her hips into Julie, who adjusted herself so they was cunt to cunt, slowly grinding into each other, Waverly increased the pace and it wasn’t long before both woman was having a hard time holding up the rhythm, due to the spasm that went through their bodies. Waverly collapse on top of Julie, panting hard and Julies hold her up. Before she guided her down next to her.<br/>“Fuck that was hot” Julie said and Waverly smiled a cocky smile, but was too exhausted to say anything… it had been years since she have had sex with anyone…. and this moment, she just took in the feeling of her orgasm and the endorphins that crawled through her body was more than welcomed…</p><p>Julie gathered herself and stood from the bed slowly pulling on her clothes… and Waverly could not help but look at the sight in front of her.<br/>She pulled a robe around her body and walked out of the bedroom with Julie right behind her…. Waverly took the envelope from the table and handed it over to Julie, who just took it and shoved it in her bag.</p><p>“Same time next week?” She asked with a cocky smile and Waverly nodded.</p><p>“Yes please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“William do your mom use notes?” She asked him.<br/>“Yes… well I think she do… she is an author” he said shyly.</p><p>Nicole is conflicted....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are  fricking amazing, thank you all for the great response you all have  giving me on this. Thank From the bottom of my heart ❤️</p><p>Be kind and safe.<br/>Love with all of you🙏🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning guys, please be seated at you respective places” Nicole said as she walked into her classroom, full with 2’ grades in their school uniforms, who all looked so cute. She placed her bag on her desk.</p><p>“Good morning Ms. Haught” they all said in unison before they sat themselves down and she turned to find her book</p><p>“Okay find you books and your note book, because today we are going to learn about taking notes…” she leaned herself on the edge it the desk and waited for them to find their books and pens.</p><p>“Okay guy’s….why is it important to get notes? “ She asked the class and Almost the entire students raised their hands.<br/>“William… yes” she pointed at a boy with brown hair and green eyes.</p><p>“It’s important to get notes, so you can always go back and remember…. my mom says that good notes are the ones you just have to skim over…. because then you know what it was about” he finished.<br/>“Correctly, notes are important to you and how you study, the better notes you take the easier it is for you to remember and don’t have the read to whole book once again….. Or you remember what the teacher had told you…. when you see the notes, which you took in the class.”</p><p>“William do your mom use notes?” She asked him.</p><p>“Yes… well I think she do… she is an author” he said shyly.</p><p>“Well in that case I think she do!” she clapped her hands together. “Okay class, open your books, read chapter five and then take notes...if you need help, let me know… we tried it last week, so if you have forgotten… then I think you need to take some notes” Nicole chuckled at her own joke.<br/>The children all Hovered over their books and Nicole sat herself behind her desk and pulled out some papers she needed to grade for the 7th grade.</p><p>She was lucky, she had nailed a teaching job at a private international school, so the parents of these children wanted them the best and paid a great deal of money for them to be going at the school, but that also meant that 99 percent of the student took it very seriously and didn’t questioned the authority.<br/>Nicole was happy with her position and the opportunities and benefits that came with it as well…. even when she teaches her second graders, the children seemed to wanting to learn more… these kids was 8-9 years old and they were fast learners. Nicole had in the start been holding back, when she was teaching the small classes but after a couple of weeks, she found out that these kids was amazing and a lot further ahead, than if they had been going on a public school… so it was fun to go to work and actually have someone who wanted to learn new thing…. they read a chapter a week in this class and Nicole had only taken over the class after the summer break, so she wasn’t acquainted with all of them yet. And she still needed to get to know the parents too…. or the nanny, whoever came around… that was the biggest difference, often some of these kids was more together with their nanny or governor’s than their parents due to their work.</p><p>It was something that Nicole had difficulties to understand...that you had kids but wouldn’t be around them...and then hire a nanny to take care of them...some of the kids she felt very sorry for, knowing they only saw their parent a couple times a year….but she was here to teach and of course, if she could see a kid who didn’t thrive she would react.</p><p>Nicole raised her eyes from her papers and looked around the class...they were all deeply buried in their book, except William. Therefore, Nicole stood and walked to him.</p><p>“William” she said as she squatted down next to him… “are you done?” he nodded and she looked at his notes, this kid was so brilliant that he often got bored, so Nicole’s mission had from the start been to give him a little bit extra.<br/>Normally he would the smiling bubbly boy, but today he was a bit more distant.<br/>Nicole whispered that he should follow her, so he raised himself slowly from his chair and walked behind his teacher out of the door.<br/>Once in the hallway Nicole closed the door and turned to him.</p><p>“Hey buddy, what’s with you...are you okay?” she asked tenderly and he just bowed his head.<br/>A single tear was running down his cheek and Nicole could not help herself so she pulled the boy into her.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay.” he had a firm grip on her and her nostrils was filled with a smell, which instantly reminded her of last night…. she quickly got rid of the memory, due to the boy that was crying in her arms.</p><p>“Can you tell me what is going on William?” he slowly pulled back and she wiped his tear away.</p><p>“I’m tired...and I don't want to be with my father”</p><p>“Okay, how come?” She asked him with a caring voice.</p><p>“I don't like his new girlfriend...and he won’t let me make my homework, because we have to be at that stupid stadium every time I’m there.” Nicole knew that Williams’ parents was divorced and she knew that his dad was a pro baseball player, with a hang of booze and women, hence the divorced parents...he was a tremendous player but a shitty father...Champ Hardy…. Nicole had meet him a couple of times and William was not a copy of his dad. but Nicole had never meet his mom, and when he was at her place it was always his nanny or aunt that picked him up...Nicole wasn’t in doubt that Mrs. Earp was a great mother, due to the boy that was standing right in front of her, but the father was a shithead.</p><p>“Do you want me to call your mom?” he shoke his head.</p><p>“No, I think she is Europe with her new book...i’ll see her on Monday”</p><p>“Okay, is there anything I can do to help you William, I don't like when you are sad!”</p><p>“Yes, can I sit in your classroom when we get off, because daddy won’t pick me up before 4 pm?” Nicole was shocked at this...so the boy was supposed to be using two hours alone in front of the school…..hell no.</p><p>“yes of course you can, but just so you know it, I have the 7 graders for the last two hours...just so you don't get scared...okay.” he nodded again “but you can relax on the couch, while doing your homework then...how about that, is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes thank you Ms. Haught.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicole eyes darted to the boy, who was curled up on her couch in the classroom, with his homework in front of him...there was something about the boy that just stood out, his smell, his eyes...the color of his hair...wow, and Nicole was thrown back to the night before...dammit...what had she done!</p><p>Taking in a new client, even if she had promised herself that this should be over soon. She couldn’t keep doing this, not that the money wasn’t great because they where, but her mental state was fed up with the guilt of using her body… but last night...oh my god…last night had been enchanting.</p><p>Nicole had received an email from Kate, who knew very well that Nicole wanted to retract herself from the business and only having one client left, Nicole had thought about letting that ship sail too… but Elisa wouldn’t hear of it and it was a regular thing once a month and the amount of cash that Elisa threw after Nicole was so massive that She had just been letting it go on….but then Kate had contacted her and asked if she would be interested in a lovely brunette….lonely, hardworking woman who didn’t had the time to find love or a sex partner...but wanted it and needed it… this was the standard...this was where Nicole came into the picture…<br/>To give lonely rich women an orgasm or two before heading out into night again, Nicole did it with pleasure ...well she had done it with pleasure for years, now...she was fed up.…she hadn't had a relationship in years and she was beginning to feel a little lonely...and not to lie a little bit dirty too...after all she was a hooker, no matter how you twisted and turned it, she was still being paid to give her body away….. So yes, she was a hooker or you could say a call girl...but a very expensive one that is….</p><p>it had started when her ex-wife had tricked her and had taken all that she ever owned and then thrown her out of their apartment, Nicole had been living on her friends mercy for a while couch surfing, before she Kate her old school mate had let her into her secret life and offered her a place in her firm...exclusive hot girls….and Kate needed a woman, who could take on the ladies that was asking for her services...and who better than Nicole Haught to take that place...she was attractive, cocky and a hell of a fuck...and the greatest actor that could be found around this city...So all the sudden, Nicole was the lady that everybody required because the rumors about her skills in the sac, had gone viral in the high end of society….so ‘Julie’ had a clientele that was massive and some night, she could have two setups...and sometimes she was asked to be the third party...she did it all...but she had rules that needed to be followed.</p><p>1. Full discretion<br/>2. No kiss on the mouth<br/>3. Cash only<br/>4. Never staying<br/>5. No touching - no touching at any cost.</p><p>That was where she was really in tits deep...no touching at all, in any circumstances she had never let a client touch her, and never had a client between her legs...of course a hand once in a while had gone loose or lips on her shoulder when the ladies had quested their orgasms…..but never touching Nicole with intimacy...but last night she had broken her own rule...she have had a full blown intercourse with the magnificent brunette, that had made her fly over the edge with her magic fingers and tongue...Nicole didn’t know what made her do this.</p><p>she had obeyed her own rules for so many years and had never gotten herself off, when she was with a client...but yesterday she had let herself be taken, being fucked and she was in fucking heaven, when the brunettes tongue had swiped over her pussy….her lower abdomen twitched at the memory of herself coming...the last time she have had sex and not being paid for it was two years ago...and last night...wow... her whole body hummed at the feeling that still lingered in her.</p><p>Why the hell had she done it?...she couldn’t even tell herself...there was just something with the brunette...Waverly, god she was a stunning woman. Moreover, when Waverly had looked at Nicole’s lips that had been glistering with her come it took all the will power in her not to close the gap and taste those beautiful lips.</p><p>When Kate has told her about the brunette Nicole had said no, more than once but Kate has been persistent… putting a bit pressure on her and then she had seen a picture of Waverly…. and she had been so conflicted to say yes or no...The woman was very attractive and beautiful and looked like a fucking movie star….she did things to Nicole, unexplainable things… so she retreated her big NO to and big loud and clearly YES… but she still wanted an out… but she felt that this woman…. Waverly Gibson would be special… Nicole had seen all kinds of women… but this one… she was just above them all.</p><p>It still striked Nicole why…? why women in their best age and obviously extremely wealthy needed to buy sex….but Nicole guessed that it was the easiest thing to do...and hell, if they didn’t, she would still be in so much dept, so she had welcomed it providing a service with her body.</p><p>But now, she was tired of the game, tired of being someone's toy, she needed to make herself a stable life with a ‘normal family’ and she was on her way, she had an amazing apartment that was her own, and a pretty cool job...now she just needed to finish the last part of it…<br/>her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it discreetly out and saw that Kate had send a text...the line just said ‘call me’ and Nicole knew this was about last night…. this was a normal thing and Kate would check up on Nicole….but right know she did not even know how she felt...the interaction with the lovely brunette was too much for her to handle...she had given herself away…<br/>… Not just to a fuck… the problem was she felt it… she felt it all… and she wanted to feel it again.<br/>God dammit.</p><p>When the last bell rang for the day, Nicole walked William out to the gates of the school and saw that his father was waiting on him.</p><p>“Hey buddy...ready to go to the stadium?” Champ Hardy said with a chipper voice and ruffled his sons hair, William mumbled ‘no’ but Champ didn’t seem to hear him.</p><p>“Mr. Hardy” Nicole greeted the man. “If you haven’t been told, in this new school year the Student’s need to be picked up at two pm.” Nicole said and tried not to sound bitter but informative.</p><p>“oh I know...but I really don’t have the time to pick him up before...which I have told his mom...so if that's a problem you need to take it with her...she is the one who want him on this school not me.”</p><p>“Sorry Mr. Hardy, but I don’t think that is a discussion you and I should have, that’s between your ex-wife and you...and probably not around William here.” Nicole gestured.</p><p>“Fair enough…” he shrugged his shoulders “I’ll see what I can do...I’ll talk to her!” and with that, he led his son to the waiting car.</p><p> </p><p>“Kate wassup?” Nicole said as she picked up her phone, completely forgotten to get back to her friend/boss.</p><p>“Nick…. Sooo how was she?”</p><p>“It was alright, I guess…” Nicole knew she had to play it low…. and not giving herself away.</p><p>“You guess??” I’m not sure I heard you there sweetie.. Girlfriend either it was great… or crap…. don’t give me that bullshitt, I throw a fucking perfect brunette your way and it’s just alright!!!… What is wrong with you?” Kate questioned her with a pinched voice.</p><p>“Kate don’t get me wrong, but this is just sex… she buy my service, I provide the orgasm’s...that’s it… a lot of moaning and a cash exchange before I’m out of there again…. I’m tired of it Kate…. honestly I’m so tired of this game… and I feel dirty, but you know this already”</p><p>“I know babe, but be honest with me for once, how was it.?”</p><p>“Why do you even care… it’s sex for crying out loud” Nicole was getting a little pissed, Kate was well aware that she wanted out and that she wanted to put this behind her, but honestly could she even do that. So many years in this fucking business did something to your soul.</p><p>“Nicole, don’t do that...you are well aware that I want’s what is best for you, so that’s why I’m asking!... but it’s all right if you don’t wanna talk about it...I just thought a lovely tiny brunette, with killer abs, would catch your attention...I know you want out….so take this as a goodbye present...and then end the business with Elisa too…”</p><p>“How do you know she is tiny and have abs?”</p><p>“I know of her”</p><p>“What...you know Waverly Gibson? What kind of woman are you, sending hookers to your friend’s”</p><p>“Nicole stop it would ya...do you really believe that, that is what I think of you?...a hooker??”</p><p>“Well that is what I am, so please...I know you want to make it look like we are more than that, but I tell you what...we are exactly that, we just cost a lot more per hour… I’m sorry Kate...but I’m just fed up” she spat</p><p>“no shit Nicole I have never heard you like this… if you want out, then go, I won't hold you back…” there was a silence in the phone and Nicole sighed.</p><p>“God….sorry Kate...I’m just tired, I know you just called to check in on me and hear how I was, I’m sorry”</p><p>“Yes...and apparently you feel like shit...have you eaten yet?”</p><p>“No, I was thinking about pizza”</p><p>“Okay, find a bottle of wine and I’ll bring you the pizza and then we can have a talk about this...okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great thank you” Nicole swallowed hard and felt like the worst friend ever.</p><p> </p><p>Friday mornings was always Nicole’s favorites, having gym classes and then a free period and then the 2’ graders…<br/>After her gym class she headed to do her own work out… one on the benefits with working at the school, you could use their facility, and they were great and free… so she hit the weight room and started on her legs…. halfway through her program her phone pinged and she knew a mail had popped in. She opened it and Waverly Gibson had sent her an email.<br/>Nicole didn’t knew if Kate had talked to her or if this was a coincidence.</p><p>—-<br/>Hi,<br/>I wondered if you had the opportunity to make a change of dates??<br/>I’m not able to make our appointment next week, so I wanted to hear if you had time Sunday evening….<br/>Let me know!</p><p>Waverly<br/>——</p><p>Nicole stood and stared at the screen… shit… she really wanted this… but then again, she shouldn’t…. god dammit…. so before Nicole could overanalyze she had responded the mail</p><p> </p><p>—-<br/>That’s fine, I’ll be there at 8 o’clock.</p><p>Toys??<br/>Julie<br/>——</p><p>What the hell, you stupid fuck… you should have said no… NO...not offering her toys you big dipshit…. you want out…. how can you get out, if you go there again…she is fucking dangerous for you.<br/>The ping of her email had her out of her brain.</p><p>—-<br/>That sounds fun.<br/>Yes, please and thanks.</p><p>Waverly<br/>——-</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck me’. Nicole groaned…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was one of the women, who had gone that way...</p>
<p>Waverly is conflicted......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you cease to impress me guys, so truly amazing....Thank you🙏<br/>I have no words. Wow ❤</p>
<p>Be kind and strong, follow your heart wherevere it migth take you.<br/>love wit all of you and stay safe...</p>
<p>have fun.<br/>Evsi 🌿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly wasn’t quite sure how to feel...this was very new and very weird and never in her wildest imagination had she believed that she would be one of them...one of them, who had to buy sex...well…now she was here!<br/>
She was one of the women, who had gone that way...<br/>
She felt pathetic and embarrassed also slightly disgusted by herself...it was not because she needed to buy sex…. but she had done it... was she really that low of a human, that she couldn’t find someone to spend her life with??...there was so many people in her life all the time, and the fact that she meet new people all the time, shouldn’t make it difficult the find someone...</p>
<p>but here she was...</p>
<p>A woman in her best age, just turned 31 and had a massive career, travelling all over the world…had a huge apartment and a very solid income due to her success as an author…a humongous span of magnificent people coming in and out of her life….Yes she had it all and still she felt, she had nothing at all…and now she had to buy sex to be satisfied … god… she felt so low….not that she was lonely per se, but she missed the twosomeness, she missed to have an adult around and have a real conversation with, about everything and nothing at all...</p>
<p>She loved her son to death, but William was not someone to have those conversations with...the thought of him, made her miss him like hell.<br/>
She knew that he was okay...even if he was with Champ…<br/>
William had asked if they could make his stay with his father shorter, because he really didn’t wanted to be with him and Stephanie...not that Waverly could blame him tough, but the agreement on how to share William had ended in a 5/9 settlement, so Champ got him on Wednesdays and drove him to school Monday morning every other week… it had worked out fine the first couple of years, but now William seemed to be unhappy with it….<br/>
Waverly wasn’t sure if she could change it… and honestly it would mess up more of her business plan, than she wanted to admit… she often tried to place her travels in the time, when William was with his father… so to have him more, would be a puzzle that needed to be played out… she would do it, of course she would, if it was needed, but right now she loved that she had the freedom to travel with her books.</p>
<p>Well this weekend she haven’t had any plans and that she had been able to be home this entire week was brilliant…. She had a night out with her friends and now she had planned her Sunday evening too.….she should have cancelled, she should have finished it…. it was too much, she should never had send that stupid mail.<br/>
she cursed internal </p>
<p>Waverly still didn’t really know how they had got into that conversation, but Chrissy her friend/assistant, was concerned about Waverly and the fact that they spend a huge amount of time together, Chrissy knew that Waverly love life was lacking and that Waverly had buried herself with work and not trying hard enough to expose herself to the dating market. Therefore, Chrissy had for the fun of it, mentioned that, she had a friend working in the adult entertainment industry, who maybe could help getting her needs set off… </p>
<p>“Chrissy I’m sorry but I’m not paying some slick dude, to fuck me an hour and then he’s off again”</p>
<p>“Who SAID anything about a dude…. my friend provide hot chicks...well...she ALSO provide hot chicks!” Waverly started to laugh. </p>
<p>“What! Are you kidding me?” She got out between giggles “your pimp friend provide ladies to ladies?”</p>
<p>“Yes and stop laughing” Chrissy pointed at her… “The extravagant classic woman in the top of this city, uses her services for real… I’m telling you, I have seen some of these women and they are gorgeous as fuck… and…. Well rather expensive and exclusive… they don’t just shag anybody… you have to be proven worthy to get on their list”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Waverly had never heard of this, but hell, she had never been seeking that kind of company…even if she came in the high end of the town society, knowing all the right people and going all the right places….she was on the top of her game and she knew it… but this, this was new... she knew her friend Elisa had someone, she was boning once a month. But the way she had explained it, it sounded more like she was a ‘sugar mama’ paying this woman with vacations, clothes and other stuff and Occasional money, but Waverly had never asked into it, because it wasn’t really her thing…</p>
<p>“Yes… and I have already got you proven worthy!” The smirk that showed on her friends face was the wildest Waverly had ever seen</p>
<p>“Chrissy what the fuck?” Waverly spat and had a really hard time figuring out if she should be mad at her friend/assistant or she should thank her.</p>
<p>“Well you don’t have to use it…. it was just as an emergency…” she shrugged her shoulders. “Kate have the most beautiful amazing women in her stall, only to be used for women…. I really never thought about it before she told me… but she have a crew of women, only to serve women… it’s fantastic. And apparently they should be massive in bed… and not leaving you until you have screamed their name…TWICE….and I know that you would rather have the ladies instead of the men…. .” Waverly sat there in front of Chrissy with mouth agape…. and Chrissy place a finger under her chin and closed it…. </p>
<p>“Okay woman… I will just email just the contact… it’s my old gal pal Kate from school, she is really the greatest… but if you want to do this, don’t tell me and just remember it is quite expensive, but your secret is safe and you have full discretion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly shoke her head at the memories...and now she was here!!!...Her mind wandered to the memories of Julie….well Waverly was pretty sure that wasn’t her name, but then again, Waverly’s last name wasn’t Gibson...but the discretion part was a huge game player for Waverly...if it ever got out that she, the big author with millions of sold books had to buy sex...it would ruin her career completely...that was why she, when she had contacted Kate had been very resolute about the secrecy and Kate had assured her that her secrets was safe with her and the lady that would be send to her pleasure, did want the secrecy just as much as the author did….</p>
<p>And that was odd, well in Waverly eyes it was...was this a woman someone who lived a double life?...or was this was she was doing for a living...or...she had always wondered why woman or men for that matter choose that path...because to be an exclusively high-end call girl...was something you would pick doing...it wasn’t necessary of need...was it?? Well given the amount of money that was charged for a round with the woman, Waverly had her doubts. </p>
<p>Waverly knew luxury was expensive and she wouldn’t lie...the time with Julie had been luxury...she had felt alive, wanted and she had the release that she had hunted for years….and now, she wanted more...the tall gorgeous redhead, with a skillset Waverly only had dreamt of… She knew absolutely nothing about the redhead, like in nothing….but the fact that she wanted to, scared the shit out of her. </p>
<p>She wanted to know her…The feeling of her fingers on her back and them trailing on the inside of her thigh's still lingered in Waverly’s mind…as if she could fell it.<br/>
What did her lips taste like? How soft would they be?….the moment they had hit her pussy, she had seen stars, the ways she had licked her while fingers had pounded into her….God Julie was perfect, she had read her like a book and the way she had drove her to her orgasm and followed her through it, only to give her more…she was perfect and Waverly couldn’t get her out of her head.<br/>
When Julie had left, Waverly had fallen into the deepest sleep that she had gotten in years and she had been dreaming about how Julie had her way with her again and again…how she had fucked her hard and long only after to be gentle and make sweat love to Waverly with sweet kisses to her mouth….</p>
<p>She dismissed the thought, only because it made her so god dammit horny and knew she had to get ready to a night out with the girls, so she closed down her work on her laptop and was about shut it down, when her email pinged.</p>
<p>Hmm from Nicole Haught...Waverly wasn’t quite sure, who that was and the fact that her private mail was not given out to everyone triggered her a bit. She opened the mail and could see straight away, that it was from William’s School….ahhh Nicole Haught, his new teacher...well she had completely forgotten that he had gotten a new English teacher, who he seemed to be really happy about… and what Waverly could tell, she guided him in the right direction.<br/>
So honestly, she was happy, even though she still hadn’t met her though. However, curious about what she had wrote she continued...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------<br/>
Dear Mrs. Earp.</p>
<p>I am sorry to bother you on this Friday afternoon.<br/>
Not to worry, William is quite all right.<br/>
However, I believe I need to inform you on a matter of concern.<br/>
I have your son William in English and he is doing wonderful, so do not worry about that. </p>
<p>However, I think at one point we need to sit down and make a plan for him, so he will be more challenged. He is a very bright boy and is very clever, so he is often bored; I try my best to keep him busy…well that was on a sidetrack.</p>
<p>I have a responsibility to inform you in something that seems to be a bit off, I know William is at his father this weekend and that is where my concern go.</p>
<p>Mr. Hardy do simply not seem to take his son’s needs in consideration… William have showed up to school being sad and awful tired, telling me that he don’t want to be with his father, because he have to be at the stadium and not be able to get to bed and make his homework….  Williams word - but I wanted you to know that he do not thrive so well...he have been crying a lot doing my classes. I know I should not be interfering, but when I have a student, who normally is a very bubbly and a happy boy, who now cries in my classes I have to act and this was urgent for me to tell you.</p>
<p>I also need to inform you that Mr. Hardy do see lightly on the times to pick up his son...the pickup time is two pm, but Mr. Hardy do not come around before 4pm.<br/>
I have had William in my classroom until his father would come around, not that he is a burden, not at all, because he is literally the sweetest boy, but it affects him that he is not picked up, and I will not allow one of my student’s to sit two hours in front of the school waiting to be picked up.</p>
<p>I hope that you will have the chance to talk with Mr. Hardy about this. I have tried talking to him, but he did not seem to care.<br/>
Therefor this mail.<br/>
I hope I did not ruin your weekend.</p>
<p>Please do not hesitate to contact me in any matter.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely<br/>
Nicole Haught.<br/>
----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly sighed and just stared at the mail with a numb feeling in her body, Champ had always been so god damn selfish, but that it hurt her boy was just not acceptable.<br/>
She was happy that William had a teacher that actually cared and made sure that her son was all right.</p>
<p>She picked up her phone found Champ’s contact and pressed dial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wassup Waves” Champ voice shouted trough the phone.</p>
<p>“We have talked about this and don’t call me that...”</p>
<p>“Argh don’t be so obtuse...are you still mad at me?”</p>
<p>“Champ I will always be mad at you, I thought you knew this...but while we’re at it, I just got an email from Williams English teacher, who tells me that he don’t get to make his homework, because he have to be with you at that stupid stadium” </p>
<p>“So...it’s my job, to be at that stadium...if you have forgotten?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t, trust me but that's your son and he should be home in his bed and no have to hang around there ….Champ he is 8 years old, he need to get rest and be happy when he comes to school...why don’t you pick him up at 2pm, as you should?”</p>
<p>“First of all, you don’t get to decide where I spend my time and where I take my son. Second, I already told you that picking up William at 2pm is not gonna happen… Just because you want him at that fancy school, doesn't mean that I have to throw everything I have in my hand’s to go pick him up”</p>
<p>“Wow…. so you think it is reasonable, that he should wait two hours outside the school then?”</p>
<p>“He doesn't, he stays with the hot redhead”</p>
<p>“You mean Ms. Haught, his English teacher?”</p>
<p>“Yes, her...he have been staying with her, so I don't see the problem”</p>
<p>“Champ that is not her job to take care of William...and you know that...and we agreed, remember, we agreed that it would be best for him to go on this school...so don't give me this bullshit, and I quote…’it's cool, but you’ll pay’ so that is what I do...but you have to take some responsibility and get to the next level, because I do not want a son that’s sad….get it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do, but I won’t promise anything!”</p>
<p>“As always!” Waverly sighed and they both hung up. </p>
<p>Waverly never regret that she had got William so early in her life, but god dammit she regretted the father…. and it had only been a one night stand, that ended in a pregnancy and then into a relationship, only to move onto a marriage that ended quickly after… just for Waverly to realize that it all had been a huge mistake.<br/>
Not William, never William though, but Champ… holy crap…. lies, cheating and way to much booze just got the best of Waverly, so when William was 2 she packed up and left his sorry ass for good…. just as her career had stated to make a move… he was pissed, but Waverly even more…..</p>
<p>Waverly focused back on the email and answering Ms. Haught was a great matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————-<br/>
Dear Ms. Haught </p>
<p>Thank you so much for your mail and your info.<br/>
I am quite touched that you look out after my boy, thank you so much for that.</p>
<p>I have been in contact with William’s father, but I am not sure he understand the thoroughness in this… so please, do contact me if this happens again.<br/>
And it is not to out him, but he does not always take the parenting part to serious, so I’m glad you contacted me.</p>
<p>I hope you have a great weekend. </p>
<p>Yours sincerely<br/>
Waverly Earp<br/>
-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly closed her laptop down and darted into her bathroom, getting ready for the women to show up and get drinks before hitting the clubs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the brown piercing eyes. ...God...those eyes had haunted her dreams…</p><p>It is sunday 8.00pm.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all, it you read this in public be aware that this is nsfw material.</p><p>second...you guys are fucking amazing  thank you so much for all your responses...sorry if i haven’t  returned on them, i have been sligthy occupied the last week....but nevetheless i want to say a humonges thank you for your love.</p><p>it friday and we stay home...so i thourgt you could use some distraction...😏<br/>have fun.</p><p>uh and remember be kind, be strong, be you, stay safe<br/>love with all of you ❤</p><p>and wash your damn hands👌<br/>-Evsi 🌿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock was just as determined as the first time Waverly opened the door for the mysterious woman, but only this time Waverly knew what to expect...she was ready, her body had been humming all day, with the expectations for the nights event….<br/>
She was ready to be taken, taken by the gorgeous, tall, beautiful woman with stunning red hair and Waverly wasn’t sure...she couldn’t recall if she had dimpled??...but the brown piercing eyes. ...God...those eyes had haunted her dreams…<br/>
She opened the door and was not disappointed at all...Julie...wow, there was just something about the smile, her fucking cocky smile and yes she had fucking dimples, fuck...this was way too much already, her standing there leaning against the doorframe….lean, smooth and fucking hot.</p><p>“Hi” she said almost in a whisper.</p><p>“Hi...wow...” Waverly returned.<br/>
“Uhm sorry, come on in, where is my manners!” Waverly stepped aside and Julie walked in, took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack, dropped her shoes before turning to Waverly and lifted her bag….</p><p>”You’re ready?” she asked with a playing tone and Waverly gulped out a ‘yes’ and they walked to Waverly's bedroom.</p><p>Julie opened her bag.<br/>
“okay, I brought you toy’s” Waverly looked into the bag and honestly she had never seen so many different sex toy’s in her life...and if she had to say it out loud...she really only ever had one dildo...so this was new, but hell the whole situation was new, so why not embrace it and try something new.</p><p>“So I see” Waverly got out while peeking into the back.</p><p>“Anything you prefer... what do you have in mind?” Julie asked without a blink and Waverly was sure she was just as red in the face as Julie’s hair...</p><p>“Uhm…I...I…don’t know?” Waverly stuttered and Julie nodded and tilted her head a bit.</p><p>“Never been around toys much, have you?” she asked</p><p>“Ahhh...no!” </p><p>“Well okay...I think I’ll start out slowly then and then we can add things to your list, if you want...if something pops into your mind that you wanna try...please tell.” Waverly was looking down to the ground….god this was so embarrassing.</p><p>“Hey, Waverly look at me...it's okay if you don't wanna do this, its fine, I will just pack them away again and we will just go by our self’s...okay?”</p><p>“Yeah...ummm I want too, but I’m not used to be vocal about my needs, something I have to adapt to I guess…”</p><p>“Okay, so let me know, when you’re ready?”</p><p>“I would like you to take me with your strap-on” Waverly whispered out and Julie was a gentlewoman not questioning, just obeyed...she found the items in the bag and placed them on the bed, Waverly swallowed hard, she had never been taking with a strap-on before….</p><p>Her eyes turned to Julies, who smiled and then stepped into Waverly, putting a stray of hair around her ear, trailing her fingers down her neck. Julie pulled her further into her, with her free arm around Waverly waist... the warm breath hitting Waverly’s lips, she closed her eyes and all she wanted was to lean forward and crash her lips into Julies. To taste them, to feel them, but she knew it was a no go.<br/>
Therefore, she pulled a little back and turned her head so Julie had more room on her neck, Waverly basicly inviting her in, Julie placed kisses on her neck trailing down to her collarbone into the middle of her neck kissing down to her sternum.<br/>
Opening Waverly’s kimono, finding that the tiny brunette was naked under it...that was something that turned her on so fucking much, knowing that Waverly was ready for her….she slipped it of her shoulders and it pooled around her feet as it dropped to the ground, Julie could feel the shiver that ran through Waverly.</p><p>The chill down Waverly’s spine was intoxicating and the cold air that hit her breast’s, made her nipples erect immediately, Julie looked at her and Waverly nodded and she took a nipple between her teeth, before swiping her tongue over it. Waverly let out a small moan, while her hand went to Julie’s shirt, and started to unbutton it, while touching her as delicately as Julie had done it the first night...leaving small trails with her fingertips. She could feel Julie twitch at the touch so Waverly kept going, knowing that she did something to Julie.<br/>
Julie places a finger on the side of Waverly’s breast and the fingertip traced slowly down her abs to the top of her vulva, making small circle’s...while her muscle’s twitched at the touch and she groaned while she  got the last button up and she merely ripped the shirt of Julie, she quickly got rid of her bra too. She cupped her breast, it felt good to touch them again, the weight of them in her hands.<br/>
Waverly licked her lips and knew she was in to deep… but she couldn’t help it, there was something’s about the redhead that Waverly couldn’t describe...there was something deep in her, Waverly craved to get to know her, but she was also realistic ...knowing it would never happen...she grapped Julies chin and lifted it up and she could feel the surprise in her… she looked into those beautiful brown eyes that was so deep and Waverly wanted to look into them forever. </p><p>She leaned in to Julie, who looked like she was ready to kiss her too, Waverly diverted and kissed her cheek and placed kisses all over her chin, down her neck her tongue ran over her strong muscle in her neck, further down to her clavicle, sucking hard on it knowing she would leave a mark, but it was so much on purpose and Julie sucked in her breath and slowly exhaled, while looking down at Waverly, who had descended on her and was now on her knees, opening Julie’s jeans and pulling them down, together with her panties, she helped the woman steep out up them, before she placed her hands on her ankles, looking up and saw how the redheads eyes darkened and the twitch in her body gave Julie so much away...Waverly wasn’t in doubt she wanted this just as much as Waverly did.<br/>
She gave her a small smile, before she started to kiss and nip her way up her calves, going to her thigh’s to only spread her legs a bit more apart, slowly placing her hands on her ass, before Waverly kissed her center and the groan that Julie slipped out was enough for Waverly, who instantly ran her tongue in between the folds feeling the wet lips and the swollen bud on her tongue...god she tasted good.<br/>
Waverly kept licking and sucking, she was completely lost in the depth of the silk feeling on her tongue. She wondered what had made Julie accept this...Kate had told her that touching was off limits...and this was a one-way gesture, but still she found herself on her knee, in front of the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever laid her eyes on and she intrigued Waverly so much.<br/>
A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her a little further in, while the moans and panting coming from above was like music...she snaked a hand from behind and gently teased Julie’s entrance, she was dripping and the juices almost ran down Waverly’s hand…. it was such a turn on, so Waverly increase her speed of her tongue while she slowly slipped in a finger.</p><p>“Fuck Waverly….arghhh” Julie was starting to tremble and Waverly took the clit between her teeth biting a bit while the tips of her tongue brushed it over...a moment later Julie hit her wall...<br/>
“fuckfuckfuck...so good….god...fuck Waves” the pull in Waverly’s hair became harder and the tremble of Julies legs was inevitable, as she crested her orgasm and Waverly hold her up with just being in front of her and the smirk that was on Waverly’s lip was devilish and as soon as Julie could stand again, Waverly got of her knees and pushed her backward, so she fell down on the bed, still trying to catch her breath, Waverly plunged two finger into her and Julie gasped, clearly not expecting another round, but Waverly started her derby to get the lady off ones again. Waverly loved the feeling of pussy around her fingers especially the tight pulsation that always was present after an orgasm. It did something to her, and she couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>“Waverly...fuck...this...shit...umm” Julie was close again and Waverly thrusted into her with ease and she curled her fingers against her walls, knowing it would affect her. She placed herself on top of Julie with one arm resting next to her head, as her fingers kept a steady pace going in and out and the sloppy sound from her center of juice that floated out of her, filled the room together with the hard breathing and moaning.</p><p>“Waves, please...I ...I’m so close” and with that Waverly leaned down and took her nipple between her lips, sucking on the bud while her base of her palm hit her clit every time she bottomed down into the gorgeous redhead.</p><p>“what you ….fuck...more...what you do to ….fuck…me”  she cried out and Waverly pushed in harder and Julie’s back arched and her body tensed up, while her nail dugged into Waverly’s back, screamed out her name as she came hard around Waverly’s fingers.<br/>
Waverly slowed her movements for only to stop her thrusts completely, as she placed herself on her elbow and just watched how elegantly Julie was coming down from her high...Waverly was proud of what she had achieved….she pulled out her fingers and Julie sighed at the loss of the fingers…</p><p>“Fuck me” she panted out</p><p>“I just did, and it felt good.” Waverly respond so cockily, copying Julie’s own word from the other day<br/>
and Julie giggled at it.</p><p>“God you are good with your tongue” she looked at Waverly and they locked eyes and hold the gaze, Waverly was not sure how long, but she could swim in those eyes...it looked like Julie was about to lean in, so Waverly took her fingers up from her wet blossom and slowly traced them over Julies lips...before she slowly inserted them into her mouth, Waverly moaned at the felling of Julies tongue.</p><p>“You know you taste pretty great….and I do like a nice tasting pussy,” Waverly said with a raised brow as she pulled her finger out of her mouth and Julie was almost choking.</p><p>“God” she got out, flipped them over and slotted a leg in between Waverly’s.</p><p>“What do you want me to do with you?” she asked, hovering Waverly while slowly grinded into Waverly’s core and the saliva smeared all over Julie’s thigh.</p><p>“fuck...I...I...want” Julies hips moved faster, she rolled her hips with ease into her and the friction on Waverly clit was too much...and before she could say anything she came… with open mouth she screamed out in silence only to breathing hard.</p><p>“Okay...that...was...” Julie’s hips kept going, now pounding into Waverly…</p><p>“I need your tongue on my clit” Waverly managed to formulate and with that Julie crawled down and parted Waverly legs and dived straight into the cunt that was dripping with cum. flicking her tongue over the clit, then slowly trailing her tip of the tongue between the labia and down to the entrance. Waverly's hand scratched her shoulder and her hip bounced up to meet Julie’s mouth.<br/>
Julie hold her hand over Waverly waist to hold her down while she slipped her tongue into Waverly’s entrance.</p><p>“shit...holy...Jesus” Waverly panted out and the moaning became louder and longer, with every stroke that Julie made with her tongue, she rolled it around the hard bud in a certain pattern that Waverly just hummed into…</p><p>“Fuck...I….more...more Jules” and Julies fingers lingered at her entrance and teased Waverly. Julie knew she would be begging in a moment...so she just circling her fingers slowly and waited for the begging…<br/>
“Please... stop...teasing me...just fuck me…” Waverly almost screamed out and Julie’s fingers slipped into the warm waiting cave, slowly reaching the bottom before she pulled them out while spreading her finger the groan that Waverly produced was incredible and the Julie knew she had her right where she wanted...the finger dived fast in, only to be pulled out with excruciating slow pace… it was torture and the same time so brilliant, that Waverly didn’t knew if she should laugh or cry, she buked her hips as much as she could, giving the hand that hold her down and Julie did it again….after a minute or two, she increased the pace and Waverly couldn’t hold her orgasm back any longer...the torture had been too much.<br/>
She felt the twitch in her belly, as her back started to arch and her toe started to crumble…</p><p>“Holy fuck...I coming” she screamed out and crashed on the bed with every sense completely blocked out….<br/>
Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of Waverly and left the bed, only to find her harness and the cock.</p><p>She placed herself between Waverly’s legs and hitched her leg over her hips. Hovering Waverly and the way they was aligned was already to intimate, rocking her hips into Waverly and the shaft of the cock slid over her throbbing clit…. Waverly loved every single moment of this, her breath still hard after her orgasm and now she was ready to let Julie have her way with her...she wanted her too, she needed her to take control and Waverly knew that she needed to be vocal and tell what she wanted.</p><p>She raised her hand and pulled slowly in Julie hair, pulling her down to her while she whispered.</p><p>“I need you to take me...I need you to fuck me...hard…..control me!” Waverly removed her hand and could hear Julies breath got caught in her throat, she didn’t say anything but Waverly could feel the goosebumps on her arms as she traced her hand from her neck and down her shoulder to get a grip in the woman’s biceps.<br/>
Julie adjusted herself and buried her head in Waverly’s neck, before she took the cock and placed the tip at her entrance. Waverly whispered ‘yes’ and Julie pushed the cock further into Waverly, slowly hitting the bottom and Julie held still while Waverly stretched and adjusted to the size of the cock. </p><p>Waverly squeezed her arm and Julie started to move her hips...slow in the start and Waverly love the feeling of being so full. she closed her eyes and knew that she needed to, because the sight of Julie’s face, while she fucked her was way too much...she threw her hands over her head and pulled her legs up to her chest, Julie followed her movements, still pounding into her and she adjusted herself, so she know was on her knee diving the cock down into Waverly’s greedy pussy. Waverly moaned out laud and the felling of the cock hitting her cervix was amazing.</p><p>“God...this...fuck…..ahhh” Julie placed a hand on Waverly’s above her head and the thrust’s became harder and faster...knowing exactly how to use her hips, her breathing was hard as she grabbed under Waverly’s back and lifted her up so Waverly was straddling her, before she let herself fall back on the bed, so Waverly now was riding her…<br/>
Waverly was in awe of the woman’s moves and the way she easily had taking her to make her ride her, she bounced up and down on the cock...panting hard of the feeling of being fucked. It was just so massive to take in the hole cock...Julies one hand was on her hips guiding her up and down while her hips moved with her and the other hand found its purpose on her breast, which was bouncing to the rhythm of her body...the pinching of Julies fingers on her nipple was tremendous and it gave just what Waverly needed…</p><p>”fuck….so...close...Jules...fuck...uhhgggg...hmmm…fuck...fuck.” she rolled her hips and Julie did the same… Waverly came around the cock and her walls clenched so fantastically around it. </p><p>“Fuuuuuck” she bowed her head, while her nails scratched over Julie breast leaving marks… Waverly leaned herself forward, breathing hard and she steadied her head against Julies forehead.</p><p>“You okay?” Julie whispered out of breath</p><p>“Yes… so good… mmmmhhh, so good” Waverly drawled her words out.</p><p>“Good” Julie smirked and turned them both over on their sides and Julie slipped the cock out of her. </p><p>“Shit” Waverly gasped and she saw how Julie scrambled off the bed and within a second she had pulled Waverly to her by her waist and Waverly found herself on her knees, with her ass complete exposed to Julies liking.<br/>
Who stood behind the gorgeous brunette, who’s pussy was dripping with cum down on the sheet.</p><p>“God you look so beautiful standing there, so ready for me” Julie ran her tongue over the cunt, tasting her.<br/>
“Jesus you are amazing” she pulled back and without warning she placed the tip in Waverly entrance and plunged the cock into her center.<br/>
Waverly yelled out a curse, but more as a surprise because the felling was more than welcomed.</p><p>“Fuck me harder Jules… I want you to fucking claim me….make me scream” Waverly shouted out and steadied herself as the thrust come in hard.</p><p>“Yes...yes...more” Julie grapped Waverly hips and pounded relentless into Waverly, who bounced back into every thrust Julie threw at her.<br/>
“This is….fuck...fuck” Waverly cried out and Julies was panting hard behind her, groaning as every trust also hit her…</p><p>“Fuck waves...you are so….argh...fuck” </p><p>“Jules...fuck...argh...slap me,” Waverly breathed out and Julie almost came at the word. she smacked Waverly ass cheek and Waverly moaned out her scream only to beg for more and Julie obeyed, the smack was a bit harder and that was it, Waverly screamed out Julies names as she hit the edge and fell over to only crash completely down on the bed with her orgasm flowing hard in her core.</p><p>"FUCK…...fuckfuckfuck” Waverly buried her head in the mattress embracing all the feelings that went through her this moment….<br/>
She felt Julie fall down on top of her, and Waverly smiled at the felling of Julies weight on her.</p><p>“shit Waverly” she was breathing hard…”I don’t think I can go another round,” she said, but with a smile.<br/>
She rolled of Waverly, released the harness and kicked it of her...lying flat on her back with her hands over head, trying to collect herself.<br/>
Waverly turned her head, still laying on her belly.<br/>
She started to giggle, “Ahhh did I worn out the great sex master” she smirked.</p><p>“yeah...I think you did” Julie winked at her, ”are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>“No not at all, you fucked me good...I’m not sure, if I will be able to walk normal tomorrow and I will definitely be feeling you all day long, so my thought’s may go your way tomorrow” the smile was huge.</p><p>“Well, that's not the worst way be thought of” Julies smile was even bigger.</p><p>“I know right!” </p><p>Julie’s eyes was locked on the brunette and Waverly found it so hard, not just letting herself go and curl herself around the redhead. …..she's gonna be the death of me….Waverly thought to herself and Julies eyes widened.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t catch that” Julies said with a small voice.</p><p>“Fudge nugget, nothing...just talking to myself,” cursing herself, on how her mind once again had said things out loud. </p><p>“Okay...I better head out...same time next week?” Julie asked as she tried to find her clothes, which was spread all over the bedroom floor.</p><p>“No!” Waverly said and Julie turned her head and the disappointment was shattered all over her face.</p><p>“Ahmm okay”</p><p>“No, it’s not because I don’t want to, but I can’t, I’m fully booked…” Waverly had seen the face and it was tearing her apart...she fucking knew it, she knew Julie felt the same connection.</p><p>“Hey, don’t think about it, it’s your call here…” she gave Waverly a small smile...but I didn’t even reach her eyes.</p><p>Waverly scrambled of the bed, and hastily threw her kimono on her and walked out of the bedroom, to find the envelope. Walking back into the bedroom she walked straight into Julie.<br/>
Who manage to catch them both so they would not fall on their asses</p><p>“Sorry” she got out while Julie hold her tight. Moreover, Waverly lingered in the feeling of safety.</p><p>“Don’t be, glad I could be at your service” Julie whispered in the crown of Waverly and Waverly was sure she felt her lips on her hair.</p><p>“I working all week, and it’s gonna be like hell...so I’m not sure when I have the time to see you, but what about I write to you and let’s check the calendar for the next week over.”</p><p>“Whatever you want Waverly” she said and let go of Waverly and turned to leave the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck....I don't recall we have an appointment today?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just WOW....your respond is amazing  🤩🙏<br/>Thank you from the bottom of my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>remember that love is love and kindness if a gift.<br/>be kind and call your love one...not only now, but always...let people know you love them...it matters more than you would believe. ❤<br/>From this Earper to the rest of you...thank your for your love....i love you and always here for a hug.<br/>spreed the kindness🌿🙏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you often come in here getting your coffee, looking like a million?” The voice in her ear whispered and Waverly instantly felt her walls crumble and her abdomen twitch, only to make her panties soak.</p>
<p>She didn’t turn fully around, only her head.</p>
<p>“Ohhh I do...but I only look like a million for you!” she whispered back and the hand that lingered on the lower of her back, felt like it was burning through the fabric of her blazer.</p>
<p>“Waverly” the barista yelled out and Waverly attention from the redhead was erupted, she walked up to the counted and snapped her coffee and turned to leave, not breaking protocol of giving signs of knowing Julie outside her bedroom.<br/>Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand around her wrists and she felt herself being pulled toward the toilets…<br/>Julie pulled her inside and closed the door, took her coffee and bag and placed it on the sink, before she pushed Waverly up against the door, only the throw her face into Waverly’s neck...</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are” Julie said while peppering kisses down her neck and Waverly embraced it.</p>
<p>“Fuck....I don't recall we have an appointment today?” Waverly smirked and grapped Julie’s hair.</p>
<p>“No...But you bailed on me this week….” Julie started to grind into Waverly, before she lifted her skirt and pulled her leg up around her waist and her fingers slit over her already soaked panties. Waverly gasped at the sensations of Julies fingers, of the feeling of it all actually, the shiver that went through her body was a pleasant treat.</p>
<p>“So wet...so fucking wet” Julie murmured and pushed the panties to the side and slipped two fingers into Waverly's wet core….pumping them in and out and the kisses on the neck, became wetter and longer and Waverly felt her sucking into her, no doubt marking her…</p>
<p>“Jules...what...the...fuck” Waverly panted out, while she was being fucked against the door...not that she would complain. Nevertheless, that was not what she had expected, when she left her apartment to go see her publisher this morning.</p>
<p>Julie was moaning…. “Do you have any…..fuck ...you ….are...do you know what you do to me?” Julies said between the thrust and watches as Waverly got closer and closer to her edge….two more thrusts and Waverly came around Julie’s fingers...</p>
<p>“Fuckfuckfuck” Waverly bit down in Julies shoulder. Not wanting to scream out her orgasm in the middle of Tim Horton’s.</p>
<p>When she caught her breath, she looked up and into Julie's eyes…</p>
<p>“Wow, I really didn’t expect that on my way to work,” Waverly panted.</p>
<p>“No me neither… I just couldn’t help it…. you looked so fucking sexy…. I couldn’t help myself...sorry”</p>
<p>“Hmm don’t be, I liked it…. claiming me… is that your thing?” Waverly asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Normally no...But you...fuck...you are” she swallowed hard and looked away.<br/>“and then you were standing there, looking so fucking sexy with your short skirt and flashing those stunning legs I...I just needed ….and it have been more than a week since we saw each other...you...wow.”</p>
<p>Waverly wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but she was more than sure that Julie had it bad….just as much as she did...this at some point had to stop...she couldn’t keep doing this...especially not if she started to develop feelings for someone, she was paying to fuck her…</p>
<p>“I know….and thanks by the way...it just took off the edge” Waverly smirked…and they locked eyes, staring into each other….The tension between them was so thick that you could cut a knife through the air.</p>
<p>“Umm….I best get going, I don't want to be late to my meeting.” Waverly stuttered out.</p>
<p>“Yeah...I know what you mean, shouldn’t be running late.” Julie slowly extracted her fingers from Waverly, who sighed and shuttered before she placed her foot on the ground again and found her balance, straightened out her skirt and adjusted her blazer.</p>
<p>“Okay…I … uhm, I’ll write to you later? I mean… Uhm…. to book a time….you know…. god… I’ll stop rambling and head out to work.” Waverly tiptoed and without even thinking about it, she pecked Julie lips. Who froze immediately, but Waverly did not notice because she was distracted with gripping her bag and coffee so she could get on with her day and her first meeting.<br/>She opened the door, winked and walked out leaving Julie too herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole locked the door as Waverly stepped out.<br/>“Fuck…. fuck, I’m so fucking in deep that I can’t even see the bottom anymore” she whispered to herself hovering the sink a bit lost in her own thoughts. Touching her lips, as she could still fell Waverly’s lips there…. wow.<br/>”What hell is wrong with you??? Huh, fucking her in a coffee shop in daylight… you are a fucking idiot… can’t even handle yourself any more.”</p>
<p>Nicole was lost, she knew she had to stop this, she knew this was so wrong but the Brunette was so addictive… Never in her life, had she felt such a strong pull toward anyone before…. Never had she let herself give her body away… and now she had given her of to Waverly twice and a free round in the coffee shop…<br/>If she didn’t know any better, she had fallen hard for the tiny woman with the amazing skill set…<br/>Nicole knew Waverly’s last name wasn’t Gibson, well she was quite sure of it, but she couldn’t recognize her from anything… and the only other Waverly she had heard of was Mrs. Earp… Williams’ mother, but she was quite sure, that it couldn’t be her….<br/>She was pretty sure Waverly didn’t have any children and Waverly couldn’t possibly be so stupid, that she had a kid with Champ Hardy!</p>
<p>Nicole washes her hands and walked out of the coffee shop and started to walk to work.<br/>She needed an out, she needed to stop what she was doing with Waverly, because it would end so badly.<br/>She would get her heart so broken...but the thought of not touching the brunette, already aching in her chest. Honesty, she was the only thing that occupied her mind these days.</p>
<p>As she walked down the street toward the school, her phone rang and she picked it from her pocket.</p>
<p>“Hey Kate”</p>
<p>“Hey girlfriend…. how's the shacking going” she asked with a chipper voice.</p>
<p>“Uhh… ahmm… its going okay I think… she is satisfied as hell… so I believe it’s great”</p>
<p>“Good, and you?... still want out? it’s just that I have another brunette waiting in the line…”</p>
<p>“Thanks but no thanks, I still want out… I just need to finish this with Waverly and then get moving on”</p>
<p>“Oh my god…. you have the Haught’s for her, don't you?” Kate almost screamed.</p>
<p>“NO” Nicole shouted into the phone “no I do not!”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, you ass… you have never referred to a client, a buying client to their first name… except Elisa…. but she’s been in you stall for years…...it have always been their last name...” Nicole tried to snake her way out of this one, but Kate knew her all too well….</p>
<p>“You are in Love baby,” she sang and Nicole groaned. She could not even fight it and say she wasn't…</p>
<p>“Kate, please” Nicole almost begged.</p>
<p>“Holy crap Nicole this is fucking deep...you fell in love with Waverly! What have it been...two weeks since you meet her first time…”</p>
<p>“No almost a month...you have no idea how amazing she is….I cannot even….god...the worst part is, that I let her touch me” the latter was whispered.</p>
<p>“Nicole….for crying out loud...what the hell happen to you girl...you compromised yourself…..how many years have you been in this business..???”</p>
<p>‘“Way too many...maybe that’s why I’m trying to get out of it!” Nicole pointed out.</p>
<p>“She touched you...like once or?”</p>
<p>“Like in a full intercourse, the only thing missing was the kissing...fuck she is brialliant….im in so deep that I can’t even breath….I have never meet someone like her….she is so amazing, and I really don't know who she is, what she like, what she do for a living...I don't have a clue. All I know is she intrigues me...and I want more...not just to fuck her….Kate I want more…”</p>
<p>“How much more Nicole?” her friend questioned.</p>
<p>“It all….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chrissy...hey sorry I’m running a bit late” Waverly panted into the phone, while almost running down the pavement.</p>
<p>“Waves what the hell, did you get caught up while flirting with the hot barista?” Chrissy laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah something like that” Waverly smirked.</p>
<p>“okay, just hurry you ass over here, Jeremy is kinda pissed…..mumbling something about that he could have slept a half hour more, instead of waiting on your sorry ass…and tired of nursing it too…or something like that…he’s fuming”</p>
<p>“What the fuck...Chrissy, is he around you…?”</p>
<p>“Yes, like just next to me. “</p>
<p>“Okay put me on speaker.” Waverly heard a rumbling and some scratch, before she heard Chrissy’s voice loud and clear.</p>
<p>“Waves...it’s on”</p>
<p>“Well you can tell the lousy Jeremy, that the reason I’m running late is because I got fucked, in the bathroom at Tim Horton’s and he should be happy that I’m in a good mood, otherwise he would have to pick his enormous paycheck up from another author, and not his fucking bestseller...so Jeremy...if you have a fucking issue of me coming in 30 minutes late, then I’ll fire your fine ass….get it!” Waverly finished and a ‘yes’ was stuttered through the phone.</p>
<p>“Just get the papers ready and I’ll be there in 10 minutes, Chrissy swift back” Waverly demanded and Chrissy took the phone again.</p>
<p>“So Bossy, I fucking dig it Waves...not to ask….but who did you fuck at the toilet at Tim Horton’s ?”</p>
<p>“No one, since you’re asking!”</p>
<p>“Don't give me that shit Waverly, you have been smiling a lot more the last three weeks, than you have the last two years...even when your book hit no. one on the bestseller list. And you whistle all the time too… girls who’s banging you?”</p>
<p>“No one I said!”</p>
<p>“Okay a lie… but I’m not gonna ask, if you’re not sharing….for now?”</p>
<p>“Thanks” Waverly finished, after a moment it was as if she could hear Chrissy think.</p>
<p>“Ohh…. ahhhhhhhh Waves….WAVES…. holy crap WAVES you did it!” not a question but a mere statement.</p>
<p>“Nope I’m not telling you anything, see you in five” Waverly hung up the phone, not wanting that talk with Chrissy.</p>
<p>She should have rejected Julie… instead of just following her blindly…. but truth was that she was sure, that she couldn’t stop it.<br/>Julie…. or what her name was, was a parasite… that had attached herself on Waverly and Waverly would not smack her off… well she really wanted to smack her, but that was another story.<br/>She had really been giving this a lot of thoughts and way to many, but the woman kept popping up in her brain. She wanted to know her, she wanted her…. it was scary how attached she had become, she was an addict only waiting for her next rouse.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” she groaned out and Chrissy, who welcomed her at the door answered quickly.</p>
<p>“No thanks, you already had your fun this morning” and laughed a bit and Waverly smacked Chrissy arm.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna let me in or….are we gonna sign contracts out here??” Waverly raised her brow.</p>
<p>“Waverly talk to me as your friend!”</p>
<p>“No…no, you said you didn't wanted to know anything, ergo I won’t tell you anything…Now let's go make some money” Waverly said with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi Julie</p>
<p>Sorry for the lack of contact, busy week...but I hope you are doing well.<br/>I was wondering if you had time Wednesday evening?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys....you are so amazing, thank you for your support.🙏</p>
<p>I hope you are happy, safe and healthy...and if you need a hug then holler.</p>
<p>be kind, be safe<br/>be you, be proud<br/>stand strong and love with all of you 🌿❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------------<br/>Hi Julie</p>
<p>Sorry for the lack of contact, busy week...but I hope you are doing well.<br/>I was wondering if you had time Wednesday evening?</p>
<p>If so, please wear your harness when you get here!</p>
<p>xx<br/>Waverly.<br/>------------------------------------</p>
<p>Waverly hadn’t been making any new appointment with Julie the last fourteen days...firstly she hadn’t been able to find the time...especially with William around, maybe it wasn’t a great idea, also because Waverly really wanted the freedom to scream out loud when she came. Secondly she really really had trouble controlling her feelings...she wanted to feel Julie again...but she had fallen hard for the redhead. not even knowing her real her...but there was just something in those eyes...they draw her closer….so it had been for the best to put some distance between them...she had fallen hard for the woman, she payed to fuck her...twisted kind of pretty woman. <br/>She had been going over this mail….weighing pros and cons for sending it. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been in contact, they had over mail… but not have been able to find a soothing date! <br/>She wanted her, but she really didn’t…<br/>”Who the fuck am I kidding I want her so fucking badly…” She said to no one in particular...well to no one except herself.<br/>She had decided to make one last round with the redhead and then get out of it, step away and get her out of her life, well that of course was if she could, Julie had seemed to been infiltrated with Waverly’s way of thinking...this was not working and not healthy in any way...and this was perfect timing, because she had 20 days in Europe with her newest book release ...jumping from country to country, so that would be a welcomed distraction.</p>
<p>She was supposed to be leaving Thursday afternoon, so that would be a perfect ending to it…<br/>Her mail pinged and she opened it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------<br/>Dear Ms. Gibson<br/>Do not worry about your lack of contact…this is your pace!</p>
<p>Wednesday evening is fine...I’ll bring the harness.<br/>Anything specific you need me to do?</p>
<p>J.<br/>------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly nodded...okay… Wednesday is a go… but what’s with the signature, what’s with the surname???…..she wanted to ask for her phone number, but knew it was out of order...not going down that path….you want to let her go god dammit.</p>
<p>Waverly replied;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------<br/>J.??<br/>I want you to fuck me in the kitchen, on the island, against my table, before you take me on the couch.</p>
<p>xx<br/>Waverly<br/>-----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------<br/>Ms. Gibson</p>
<p>Ok...I’ll be there.</p>
<p>J.<br/>------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the fuck!!!!…..same...still the same stupid short answers…..nothing in them….just a simple fucking answer. What was going on...all the mails that they had exchanges had been fun, there had been life in them, smiles, they had been flirting…? Waverly groaned and tossed her phone on her couch…<br/>She was well aware that it was a business transaction and Julie was hers for an hour or two...but other than that, she was out of her life.<br/>….for crying out loud what the fuck did you expect...you pay the woman big bugs to making you scream...she doesn’t even fucking care about you…. her thought was running wild.</p>
<p>Waverly was fuming...irritated like she only ever was on Champ, frustrated….the feeling in her body was eating her up...her skin was scratching, she wanted to scream….wanted to toss tings around…’what the hell is going on with me….what the hell!!!’  Waverly was frustrated...she was very well aware of was going on with her, she needed the redhead in her life...more than just a fuck...she was in love with someone she didn’t even know!</p>
<p>“ARGGGGHHHH WHAT THE FUCK” she shouted out just as her front door opened and Chrissy walked into her apartment.</p>
<p>“Waves...Hey” Chrissy walked into the livingroom and the sight of Waverly pacing around while one hand was in her hair as if she was pulling it ...the clenched jaw and the furied brows…<br/>“Waves?. What’s…” she stopped herself as she saw the tears trailing down her friend’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Hey, come here” Chrissy took her in her arms and the sobs that the brunette was producing, wasn't something that Chrissy had heard in years...</p>
<p>“Waves what is going on?” She asked with a tender voice. she just hold her friend...let her cry into her neck for a while, before she guided her to the couch to sit down, she held her close and stroked her hair.<br/>“Waverly could you please tell me what is going on?” she said slowly with all the patience in the world.</p>
<p>“I’m just a pathetic looser!” </p>
<p>“Waverly, don’t do that, first of all you are not pathetic...and you are clearly not a looser… baby look at me. “ Waverly lifted her head, if someone could make Waverly’s mood rise it was definitely Chrissy...</p>
<p>“Hey, there you are…” she smiled at Waverly.</p>
<p>“Chris, what are you even doing here?” Waverly crooked out </p>
<p>“We was supposed to go over the schedule and the plans, so you was up to date...have you packed yet?” Waverly shoke her head.</p>
<p>“No I was planning on doing it Wednesday morning….Thursday morning I have a meeting at Williams school...so...well I have lots of time, its Monday...so no hurry…” Waverly sighed hard... and the raspberry that left her did it for Chrissy.</p>
<p>“Okay lady...you are gonna talk to me...we are gonna be spending the next 20 day together in small spaces and I need to know what the fuck is going on, why your moods changing and how to respond to this...the PR-circus is gonna be massive, so I need to know that you can handle it…</p>
<p>“I fell in love,” Waverly breathed out.</p>
<p>“Aaaand...that’s a bad thing?” Chrissy raised her brow.</p>
<p>“Very”</p>
<p>“Excuse, but how can love be a bad thing Waves?”</p>
<p>“Because, I was not supposed to”</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re not supposed to, love is uncontrollable darling” Chrissy chuggled.</p>
<p>“No...There was rules….rules to follow!”</p>
<p>“Please just tell me… Waves no mysterious stories, which I have to guess, I hate that game ‘guess who?’ “ Waverly sighed and looked at her fingers, while twisting them around each other, before she started to talk.</p>
<p>“okay, I was not supposed to tell you, because you didn’t wanted to hear it ….but I did use Kate’s service…and, then she sent this redhead to me...this gorgeous,”</p>
<p>“Tall Haught redhead with abs for days???” Chrissy erupted her.</p>
<p>“Yes hot redhead, do you know her?” Chrissy’s wavy shaking didn’t really convince Waverly<br/>“...Julie...or, well that was the name I got from her...Julie had the ground rules, and I just followed….Kate had told me that this was a one-way gesture...so no touching...but...but Julie let me touch her!”</p>
<p>“Like how much touch?” Chrissy asked knowing the rules completely and especially the rules the tall gorgeous Nicole Haught had...NO TOUCHING. </p>
<p>“It all...I have had sex with her Chrissy...like ….like as we were a normal couple...the only missing part was the kissing. She fucked me, I fucked her and she liked it, no doubt about it, she was there with me… not for me, but with me. I felt like it was the most natural thing in the whole wide world. Fuck this is so…..and I pecked her lips without even thinking about, when I left her after she fucked me in the Tim Horten’s….fuck!” Waverly placed her head in her hands and Chrissy rubbed her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole Haught, Kate Holiday and Chrissy Nedley was the threesome in high school, that no one messed with….when they all moved away to college they had managed to keep in contact, still being friends, but distant….Chrissy was well aware of Kate's business and do to her job for Waverly, she came in the high society and associated with the A-list...she was aware of who was using Kate’s services and who wasn’t...well mostly because Chrissy was someone who would recommend Kates service, as she had did to waverly….one favor was worth another….she never used her position as Waverly Assistant. Nevertheless, she had been good to Kate’s business.</p>
<p>Nicole Haught….Jesus fucking Christ, Chrissy felt sorry for the gorgeous ass...she have had her whole life in front of her, until Shae – her ex-wife had fucked her up badly...messed with the woman’s mind so much and had left her with absolutely nothing else, than what she had been standing in. <br/>Emptied her bank account, turned over the deed on their apartment, without Nicole knowing about it, fuck it had been bad...<br/>Chrissy had been on the side the whole way through...seeing how her friend had gone from her top, to the very bottom in a short span of time...completely destroying herself...Chrissy couldn’t count the times she had found Nicole wasted at the local bar with nothing else to do than get drunk….So Chrissy had always dragged her ass home to take care of her...<br/>But Chrissy had never imagined that Kate would have offered Nicole a job as an escort girl but….apparently it worked for them...and Nicole managed slowly and steady to raise herself from the shitter….and apparently with such a grace, that classy women in town started to talk about the lovely hot Redhead….Chrissy didn’t know how to respond to it...but she supported her friends. And as Chrissy saw it, it was a job...she could have been giving massages all day long...so for all that really mattered was that her friend was okay, and was going to be better...and she knew that being in that end, you earned so fucking much money….she wasn’t sure but she thought she had heard someone talk about a couple of grant per night...hell if it was more she wouldn’t be surprised...Nicole had the most stunning body and yes she was so fucking cocky and had heard from more than one woman, that Nicole was the greatest fuck they had ever had….so if Nicole got five grant per night!!….Chrissy wouldn’t even shrug her shoulder. However, Chrissy never wanted to know, so she never asked.</p>
<p>Nicole was better...so much better than Chrissy had ever seen her and when they have had coffee the week before, she could have sworn that Nicole Haught was flying on a baby pink cloud...all smooth...</p>
<p>“Haughtstuff, what’s with you...you seems chipper today...have you been taking pills?” Chrissy had smacked her on her arm for telling a bad joke.  </p>
<p>“No Chris, no pills...I have meet someone, who is just fucking breathtaking….really I don’t know how to handle it”</p>
<p>“Well if she is worth it!!….isn’t she worth to hunt down then?” Chrissy had not seen her friend like this for years.</p>
<p>“She is...she most certainly is...I just don’t know how to brake it….I need to get out if the business before...but god she is so stunning, beautiful, amazing, hot as hell...and sweet.” Nicole looked away and Chrissy was sure that Nicole was daydreaming about her.</p>
<p>“Sweet!!!… Nicole are you sure, you are okay? I haven’t heard you describing anyone as...sweet before…. please tell me that you don’t do dope? Moreover, please tell me you are not thinking about her amazing body right now? ” Chrissy poked her shoulder and laughed. Nicole had giggled and Chrissy had never seen her friend like this.</p>
<p>“Haught…. you are in deep aren’t you?” Chrissy had asked.</p>
<p>“Oh… more than you know… I have never meet someone like her, but I’m scared! I’m not gonna be good enough for her!.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think so? I mean if I was into the lady parts I would have gone completely after you. You have it all Nic; it’s not just some stupid cliché, because the cliché would be ashamed of itself compared to you!”</p>
<p>“Wow thank you Chris, but she is just extraordinary, she is so wow… I really like her and the fact is I really don’t know her that well, but there have just been this connection with her, from the first time my eyes caught hers…. I swear when she looked me in the eyes the first time, I was sure that if I died right there, I would die happy, there was just so much dept in them and so much so explore…. and now I can’t stop thinking about them or her…. god she is brilliant….have you ever felt like that?” Nicole asked.</p>
<p>“I have never been that lucky Nicole, but I think you should go full speed ahead and dive into it”</p>
<p>“Yeahh see there is just one tiny problem…. she is ahmm…..she is...is one of my client’s” Nicole had looked down</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>“Yes that’s where it becomes tricky… the fact that I have fallen for my client and fast to, it’s just too much….but I swear I have never felt a connection with anyone before that quickly and she just gets me, my wants and needs without saying a fucking word, but I know it’s never gonna happen, I know I have to be realistic about it. I mean, I fuck her for money and that’s probably all there is to it…. I’m a hooker good dammit!” Nicole looked down at the table and stared at the same coffee stain that Chrissy had been trailing her fingers over.</p>
<p>“Okay, Nicole look at me!” Chrissy said and took Nicole’s hand that was laying on the table, she squeezed it lightly. “Honey, you better listen to me okay! You are more than that, if that is  how you look upon yourself darling you need to dig further in and see exactly what I’m seeing, you are a loving and caring person, who would do whatever it takes, to make sure that everyone around you is doing all right. Nic you are so much more than that, you are also a teacher and a pretty great one that is…. from what I’ve heard…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have kids!” Nicole said looking into Chrissy eyes.</p>
<p>“No I don’t, but my employer do, and she have a kid in your class…. William!! Do you know him?”</p>
<p>“Wait… is your employee Ms. Earp? And yes I do know William, hi is fucking amazing… so brilliant and hardworking… well tell her, that she have a wonderful boy and that he is truly gifted…. wait you work for her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I do and I believe that I maybe should introduce you two at one point… she is really something and she likes the ladies too!” Chrissy winked at Nicole and took a sip on her coffee.</p>
<p>“Why is it, that I didn’t know who you was working for, I mean we are friends...have I been such a shitty friend not even asking what you doing for a living?” Nicole asked in horror.</p>
<p>“No no no no” Chrissy laughed “NOOOO Nic you have…. I have just never spoken about it...well there was things I couldn’t speak of, so I just figured it was better not to….I did tell you that I worked in publishing”</p>
<p>“Ohhh yeah that’s right and you just brushed it off whenever I asked!” Nicole raised her brow. “But know you are allowed to or…??”</p>
<p>“Well I am allowed and I was also before, but there was just thing’s that couldn’t get out that I knew off, so it was better to shut it completely off….but yes I work for Waverly Earp the author of millions and millions of sold books….I’m her personal assistant….that’s why I travel so much as I do….” Chrissy said with proudness in her voice.</p>
<p>“Holy crap...look at you Chrissy” she high-fived her friend. “I’m proud of you Chrissy….wow...okay, but you don't have to introduce me, I have a meeting with her next Thursday about William...and you know my cockiness….” they both laughed at this.</p>
<p>“There my girl...maybe you should cut all the plans you have with your clients and start on a fresh...I mean you don’t really need the money anymore do you?”</p>
<p>“No, I really don’t...and maybe you are right...just let it go...hmm maybe...yes….I know, I have to do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Crazy” Chrissy finished her line and dropped her mouth...this was the lady that Nicole had talked about...her Waverly Earp….this was so bad….and then again...no it really wasn’t...but what was bad, was that Chrissy had been very specific regarding what match Kate would do with Waverly….and Chrissy had said NO NICOLE HAUGHT….she had been very stubborn about it, not wanting to have Waverly and Nicole to be mixed together, knowing that Nicole was William teacher...It would be so awkward and also the fact that Chrissy’s two friends would be fucking….Jesus Fucking Christ.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill Kate!!” she got between her teeth.</p>
<p>“You know her don't you?” Waverly asked with a small voice.</p>
<p>“Yes I know Kate..”</p>
<p>“No I mean Julie, you know her?”</p>
<p>“Waverly please don’t go there, I’m not allowed to say anything anyway….all I can say is I know of her…” and that was not a lie, well not completely. Fuck this was so bad….Waverly phone rang and she picked it up and she raised herself and nodded with her head toward her office, before she turned to leave….Chrissy just sat there for a moment to catch all the loose ends….</p>
<p>Her best friend, who worked as a call girl was paid by her other friend to fuck her, only to be teaching her son in the morning without even knowing so….shit….Chrissy pulled out her phone and found Kates contact, she walked out on the terrace and closed the door so Waverly wouldn’t be able to hear her.</p>
<p>“Chrissy my lovely lady, do you need someone to take care of your needs” Kate answered the phone...it was a standard greeting, that she always shot at her friend and Chrissy would always answer. <br/>“I don't have that kind of money...but tell me Kate, WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU SEND NICOLE TO FUCK WAVERLY, I TOLD YOU SPECIFIC NOT TO…!!!!!..MORE THAN ONCE IF I RECALL …OR ARE YOU JUST THAT DUMB!”</p>
<p>“WOW and hallo to you Chrissy”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Nicole is in love….that’s what I know...but I also told her to back off and cut the leash also with Elisa…”</p>
<p>“The problem is, that not only was I sitting together with Nicole last week she told me about her client, who she was completely crushing on...and I encouraged her to make a move...not knowing, that the client was my friend...the one and only I told you not to pair Nicole with...and still here we are, I’m leaving for Europe Thursday afternoon together with a heartbroken Waverly Earp, who have falling completely in love with the woman that she is paying to fuck her….so apparently Nicole is doing something really good.????” </p>
<p>“Yes she is...Nicole is all in, I have never seen her soo chipper, so happy so ’I want to live my life fully’...it’s a fucking blessing to see Nicole being like that.”</p>
<p>“But why Kate, when I told you not to?”</p>
<p>“When I talked to Waverly, there was just so much life in her, and the way she approached ‘her situation’ was just so endearing and then without even thinking twice a picture of Waverly and Nicole holding hands and giggling together popped into my head, I know its sound like I’m a weird person, who wants to fuck with people's life’s ...it was like an epiphany if you must”</p>
<p>“So now you have become psychic too...do you want to read my palm while throwing cards my ways too” Chrissy spat at her.</p>
<p>“Chris….please...stop for a moment...and tell me that Waverly have been in a misery the last month?” there was a pause and Chrissy swallowed hard….and was breathing out loud trying to control her outburst. After a minute, she inhaled and said.</p>
<p>“No...No she haven’t, she have been glad, even happy….more than I have ever seen her!”</p>
<p>“Good, know tell me if Nicole have been in a shitty mood the last month!”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” she simply said.</p>
<p>“No exactly...don’t you see it, they are meant for each other?”</p>
<p>“If they was meant to be, why the hell did Waverly had to pay Nicole for sex then...just asking...due to Nicole is Waverly’s son’s teacher!”</p>
<p>“What...are you seriously?” Kate said almost in chock.</p>
<p>“Yes, also the reason I told you not to do the pairing of them...you stupid ass!!”</p>
<p>“Hmm...hmmm… okay...but obviously they don’t know that….and that could be the deal breaker here...they are in love right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s not a faire love, because they don’t even know each other”</p>
<p>“But they will… do you have any idea if they have had any contact at all?” Kate asked and Chrissy could almost hear her brain work though the phone.</p>
<p>“I believe that Waverly said that she was having a parent-teacher conference Thursday morning!”</p>
<p>“Hmm. That’s good… well maybe after we can make them meet, because I’m sure that Nicole will be surprised”</p>
<p>“Hell yes and Waverly will freak and probably saying that Nicole knew her and took advantage of her…. why do we play this game here Kate???….. We are really shitty friends right now…. and honest I hate to be a shitty friend…why don’t we just tell them???”</p>
<p>“And then they will know that we know exactly who they are and I said them up?”</p>
<p>“YES….this is so shitty…we are shitty, because we know…”</p>
<p>“I know…..and yes we are, but we can fix this….maybe….you leave with her and I will send Nicole to Europe next week…. because if they are so in “love” that they can’t stay away from each other… and Tuesday Waverly will talk to you about Nicole and how fucked up it really is…. and I’m back home here with Nicole who, will be pacing around shouting at me and Tuesday she will break down and spill her guts to me!”</p>
<p>“So, when was it you where gonna read my palm and throw cards my way?” Chrissy finished with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Fuck me!” </p><p>“I’m sure that's why I’m here.” a familiar voice whispered in her ear, as body pressed against her own, Waverly shivered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay......i'm sorry for the late update, life have been crasy....but nevertheless here it is.<br/>NSFW material.</p><p>and also...stay safe and take care of yourself.<br/>be kind and strong<br/>be you and proud<br/>be happy and love...with all your heart ❤<br/>-Evsi 🌿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly wasn’t nervous, she was excited and also a bit sad, knowing it would be the last time she used Julies service’s… But she had come to the conclusion that this was for the best…<br/>She couldn’t keep her emotions in bay, so ergo she had to call it off… this wasn’t healthy in any way, well her needs got covered, but Waverly wanted so much more… She wanted to get to know Julie or whatever her name was.<br/>She wanted to lay in her arms, see her laugh, wake up next to her and take her out for dinner.<br/>Threat her with love and care…..the scariest thought Waverly have had so far, was when she woke from a dream, where she had seen a little redhead running around in her apartment….and she actually embraced the thought of it, and how amazing it would be….. Until she realized the size of her dream and her thoughts…...when it had settled in, it freaked her out….because it had come so naturally to her…. so this…. this was for the best… to let go and never look back…<br/>Waverly was not going to lie.... it was going to hurt a lot.</p><p>She walked through her apartment feeling restless, she poured a whiskey and walked to her balcony, opened the door and walked out....Looking over the park.<br/>She sighed hard… took a sip of her drink while her mind drifted to the lady that so often had captured her mind…<br/>“Fuck I’m so lost here” she ran a hand through her hair. Shaking her head.</p><p>“Fuck me!”</p><p>“I’m sure that's why I’m here.” a familiar voice whispered in her ear, as body pressed against her own, Waverly shivered.</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>“Hmmmm” Julie hummed into her neck. “Your door was open, I knocked and then I rang, but you didn’t seem to hear me….so I slipped inside… just like I’m gonna” Julie whispered and slowly grinded into Waverly, who gasped at the feeling of the bulge that was pressed against her ass. Julie’s hands gripped her waist and pulled her even closer.</p><p>“You smell fantastic!” Julie hummed as she moved Waverly’s hair from her neck and kissed her, while her hands wondered up and down her body and ended where Waverly needed them most, Julie snaked a hand down between her thigh and the moisture that hit her finger made her shiver.</p><p>“So wet already” she lifted the kimono and grinded even more into Waverly.<br/>This was not how she had seen how Julie should have been taken her...she had visualized her fucking her in the kitchen first...but this was very welcomed...and exciting because she knew that she had be quite….not that she would be seen…..but she would definitely be heard. The way Julie kissed her neck...almost make her want to moan out loud. She could feel Julie tussled with her pants and before she knew of it, Waverly felt the tip of a cock sliding in between her legs.</p><p>“Jules” Waverly gasped and she threw a hand behind her head and grapped Julie’s hair, pulling her closer to her...Julies was breathing hard into Waverly’s neck and she moved her hips, teasing Waverly as the shaft run against her wet pussy.</p><p>“Holy crap” she moaned and Julie adjusted herself and pressed the tips against her entrance.</p><p>“This okay?”</p><p>“Yes“ Waverly breathed out “in” and Julies pressed the tip inside, slowly inch by inch she push inside Waverly, once in, Julie waited so Waverly could adjust around the cock.</p><p>“I feel so full” Waverly whispered as she moved her hips into Julie, who got the hint and pulled out slowly, she could feel Waverly shiver and she smiled, knowing she had the woman right where she wanted her...she slowly but steady thrusted into Waverly who took it all in.</p><p>Waverly grapped the railing with one hand...still having her drink in the other, Julie reached for the glass and emptied the content, it burned all the way down her throat, before she threw the glass over the railing needed her hands free and hoped in her silent mind that it wouldn’t hit anyone on the street.</p><p>“Shit that was sexy,” Waverly said as she had watched how Julie had taken the glass downed it and still pounding into her to only throw the glass away. Julie grapped her hips and started a relentless pace...and Waverly did what she could to keep up slamming her ass back into her hips…<br/>”fuck Julie….fuck...harder” Waverly needed it...the warm tingling feeling that creeped around her neck down her breast, only to pool in her belly… knowing the orgasm was close. And the panting that came from behind her did an awefully good job too…<br/>Waverly moved her hips into Julie, following her movements, the grunt that came from her almost made Waverly come, her walls was already clenching and as the cock dived into her again the shiver started….</p><p>”fuck Jules….this is ...fuckfuckfuck” she yelled-whispered, the fact that she couldn’t scream out the coming orgasm made it just so much harder to fight it...her tight grip on the railing made her knuckles white.</p><p>“So close baby” she moaned and didn’t catch that pet name she had said, but Julie had and she almost lost her shit when it hit her.</p><p>“Fuck Mrs. Gibson...me too” Julie panted behind her and Waverly lost it.</p><p>“I’m comi….” Waverly core was twitching and her walls tightened so hard around the cock and her head fell down between her arms... shaking, the grip on the railing almost made her hands cramp....<br/>Waverly breathed hard and tried to gather herself again, she stood slowly and leaned again the hot body that was pressed against her, slowly pulling her hand behind her head to catch’s Julies and get her close to her as possible, she felt Julies head rest on her side...she was panting hard too.</p><p>“Mmmmhhh, thank you this was good” Waverly got out.</p><p>“You are very welcome Mrs. Gibson” Waverly pulled back and the cock slipped out and she gasp at the feeling, turning and looked at Julie….leaned herself at the railing staring at the beautiful redhead….<br/>Her eyes, so full of lust...but there was something else that Waverly couldn’t place…regret?...sorrow?...whatever it was it cut deep into Waverly.</p><p>“What’s with the Mrs. Gibson?...what happened to Waverly?” she asked still holding her gaze and Julie snapped out of it and starred at the floor.</p><p>“It’s...ahmm...it’s...hmm”</p><p>“Yeah I get it!” Waverly sighed….”The business transaction... right....” Julie almost jumped in shock at the statement; Waverly ran a hand through her hair even more frustrated….<br/>”okay….I need a drink” and with that Waverly left the balcony, leaving the gorgeous redhead behind and not really care...she went strait to the bottle and purred a large whiskey, downed it, hissed at the burning sensation that filled her throat…’Mmmmhhh’ she shoke her head and purred another for herself and one for Julie.<br/>She took the glass and placed herself in the door, looking out at Julie, who stood like frozen.</p><p>“Julie” she lifted the glass.<br/>“I think you need this one, before you leave me.” she said as with the most brave voice she muster, knowing when Julie left the apartment it would be over, she would be out of her life. the thought cut deep….the pain that filled her heart almost made the tears brake...but Waverly knew she could cry all she wanted when she was gone...gone forever.<br/>Julie walked to her and took the drink…</p><p>“Thank you,” she muttered.</p><p>“Cheers and thank you for the fun” Waverly said clinked her glass against Julies</p><p>“Cheers” she got out lifting her eyes to meet Waverly’s….Waverly was shocked, the tears that was on a brim on Julies eyes was too much.</p><p>“Fuck” she shoke her head, downed the drink, and turned away...she could not hold back anymore...Julie had to go…</p><p>“Waverly?” Julie whispered and Waverly just shoke her head and walked over to the table and place her glass and took the envelope and slided it on the table to the edge off it. Standing and resting her arms placed on the table with her head hanging between.</p><p>“I….I...need you to leave Julie. I can't do this…..I…I want mo” she stopped herself knowing it was the worst move ever.<br/>“I need you to leave.” she said again and a single tear hit her cheek.</p><p>“Waverly…” Julie said again and Waverly could feel her coming closer to her.</p><p>“Please just take the money and leave...I can't do this” she said again but with a bit more power in her voice.</p><p>“Waverly...plea”</p><p>“NO….just go….I need you to leave now” Waverly said as she liftet her hand to stop Julie from touching her, as she felt her hand approach her.</p><p>Julie sighed but did what Waverly asked her too….walking toward the door.</p><p>Waverly heard the door open and then close again. she didn’t even look the way… she couldn’t...the tears was streaming down her cheeks and the sub that left her lips was just way to much...Waverly was broken… she really tried to not break completely down...she pushed herself away from the table and wiped her tears away.<br/>She noticed the envelope still laying on the table.</p><p>“Shit” Waverly took it and more or less ran to the door ripped it up only to have Julie falling into her as she had been leaning against the door.<br/>Waverly tried to catch Julie as she fell backward to the ground.</p><p>“Shit, sorry...sorry Julie...are you okay….you forgot the envelope….are you okay” she rambled as Julies was laying half on Waverly.</p><p>“Shit you scared me” Julies said and scrambled to get up, she reached down to pull Waverly up.</p><p>“Thank you” she said and wiped the tears away from her face. “You forgot the envelope” she said and handed it to Julie.</p><p>“Waverly….I don’t want it, I can’t take it.” she said and placed her hand on Waverly cheek and Waverly leaned into her palm.<br/>“baby….” Julie whispered and Waverly’s eyes shoot open, staring into Julies… her eyes darted to Waverly’s lips.</p><p>“Fuck it” Julies said as she crashed their lips together, grapping Waverly’s head with both hand pulling her closer to her as she kissed the soft lips, as she had wanted to since the first night.<br/>Waverly was shocked at first but so surprised by the kiss, but she gave in and dived into the kiss that she had been craving all along.<br/>Their lips worked magic, like they had been doing this for years, melting into each other...it was so much better than Waverly had ever dreamed of. She slided her tongue over Julies lips asking permission and Julies responded with her own tongue finding Waverly’s...slowly sliding against each other, felling each other, the silky feeling of tongues made Julie moan out loud.</p><p>Waverly pulled her closer, this was a dream...she was kissing Julie...like really kissing her...the weird part was that even though Waverly had been down between Julies legs and made sure her clit had gotten the perfect treatment and being there was intimate…..this was just so much more, so wilder and so amassing, the feeling of Julies mouth on her own was so much more than she had ever dreamed of, and she couldn’t get enough.<br/>Julie took a grip at Waverly thighs and whispered “jump” against her lips and Waverly obeyed and Julie lifted her up and Waverly locked her ankles behind her back.<br/>Julie closed the door and walked them to Waverly’s bedroom, lips never leaving.<br/>She carried them to the bed and climbed it and slowly placing Waverly down in the middle, kissing franticly, tongue, teeth, messy kissing but both of them moaned into it, wanting so much more.<br/>Waverly pulled at Julie shirt.</p><p>“This needs to go!” Waverly got out, tried desperately to rip Julies shirt of.</p><p>“yes ma'am” Julie lifted herself a bit off Waverly, as she pulled the shirt over her had a tossed it aside, Waverly's hand was immediately on her back snapping the clasp open of her bra, Waverly had never in her life been so turned on, as she was right know….kissing Julie wow…and now being able to have sex with her, while her lips was attached to her…she almost came by the mere thought of it.</p><p>Julie raised herself up on the elbove lips still on Waverly like they was sewed together, she opened the belt on the kimono and pulled it aside, sliding her hands over Waverly’s breast and the erected nipple hit her palm, slowly giving it attention, Waverly squirmed under the touch. Waverly’s hand stroked Julies back slowly descending to her ass, squishing it through the jeans….</p><p>“Why is these still on you?” she said as she pulled back slowly...<br/>“I need you naked baby” and Waverly pushed her over and crawled onto her lap, ripping her kimono off and leaned forward placing both hands next to Julies head and Waverly’s hair felt down as a curtain, she captured Julies lips once more and the feeling of her soft lips gave her goosebumps, Julies hands gripped her hips as she slowly started to grind into Waverly. And Waverly moaned out at the feeling of the bump she was sitting on.</p><p>“You still have cock on you?”</p><p>“Mmmmhhh...yes” she kissed Waverly even harder, pulling her closer and pushing her hips up into Waverly’s core….”the lube is in my pocked” she whispered against her lips.</p><p>“Fuck” Waverly pushed herself up and descended on Julie kissing her all the way down to the hem of her jeans, popped each button, holding her gaze …Waverly slipped the cock out and pulled the jeans of her...she stood up and to the lube from the pocket.<br/>Standing in front of Julie, laying there naked on her bed only wearing a harness…..it did so many things to Waverly, that she really couldn't put into words...and for now she didn’t even wanted too...she wanted to have sex with the gorgeous redhead and get to kiss her lips while doing so...whatever had made Julie kiss her and continued to do so, she did not know, but she took in whatever she could...whatever Julie wanted to share with her now….the first kiss was almost like it meant something more...a promise of more to come….but what? Waverly could only guess, however she didn’t wanted to in this moment...even though she had kicked Julie out 10 minutes before, she knew that this was something that needed to happen….they needed each other.<br/>The way Julie kissed her, touched her, was so different from the last time, there was feeling in the touch...Waverly wanted to know what it meant, but she would ruin to moment and the way Julie had said baby, was so endearing and so caring that Waverly knew she had to be here with her tonight...all night.</p><p>She looked down with sultry eyes on the form laying in her bed.</p><p>“God you are so sexy,” she said and opened the lube.<br/>“Ohhh baby...you see something you like?” Julie smirked as she winked.</p><p>“Holy...yes...yes” Waverly climbed the bed and straddled Julies thighs and took the cock in her hand and pushed the base into Julies core. Who moaned out loud at the felling of the toy on her clit.<br/>“Hmmm...I like, but so do you” Waverly said as she continued to work with the cock now adding the lube...she was sure she didn't needed it, she was so aroused the she could feel it on her thigh...Julie was panting and grapped Waverly’s arm.</p><p>“Fuck Waves….what do you do to me?”</p><p>“Jules…..look at me” She said as she mounted her and placed the tip of the cock at her entrance. Julie’s eyes was fixed on Waverly darting from her eyes to the cock...shifting not knowing where to look because the sight was so sexy…..Waverly slowly swallowing the cock with her beautiful pussy.</p><p>“Fuck Waves” Julie said as one hand grapped her hip and the other went to her erected nipple. Waverly started slowly to move on the cock bouncing up and down, Julies hands now both on her hips guiding her, while she moved her hips with her making sure to give her extra friction. Every time Waverly downed, Julie gulped as the base gave her, her own needed friction.</p><p>“You feel so amazing baby” Waverly panted out “fills me up…..god” Julie was in awe of the woman bouncing up and down on her appendix…..the way her breast’ followed her movement was amazing….Waverly raised her pace and Julies hips worked even harder and the way Waverly slammed down into her made her moan out loud knowing she was so close. she placed her one hand on top of Waverly’s pussy and rested her thumb over her clit, still following her moves.<br/>“fuckfuckfuck” Waverly cried out “so close” Julies pressed harder against her clit and Waverly moved for another minute before she crashed down onto Julie, who caught their lips and the scream that Waverly made from coming hard.</p><p>Julie held her up, knowing that Waverly would be trashing around, if she let go of her.</p><p>She moved her hips slowly thrusting the cock in and out, knowing it would send Waverly over once again...and herself for that matter. she grapped Waverly hair and hold her close and down into her neck, while she pounded the toy into Waverly hard now and the cries that Waverly made was all Julie needed to get off herself.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck Wavessss” she got out while her orgasm crested.</p><p>Waverly pulled back a little and rested her forehead against Julies…”Jesus woman...are you trying to kill me here….god that was good” Waverly had difficulties in catching her breath, but so had Julie and she felt how her hot breath hit her lips and mixed together, she kissed her deeply knowing she wanted so much more and that she wasn’t even done….would she ever be??? probably not.</p><p>“You okay?” Waverly whispered against her lips.</p><p>“yeah?...You?” Julies smiled.</p><p>“I’m soooo good”</p><p>“Yeah….can you go another round...because I really don’t think I’m done with you” she smirked.</p><p>“Ohhh is that so?”</p><p>“Hmm” Julie hummed and flipped them over, hovering Waverly, laying between Waverly legs. She adjusted herself and Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist while Julie slowly grinded into her. She leaned down and kissed Waverly.<br/>thrusted into her while kissing her….Julie was in heaven...this was all she wanted...nothing else...this... Waverly beneath her, kissing her...feeling her… Knowing the brunette wanted more than just a fuck….and so did she...she kissed her with all the passion she could muster and the kiss was reciprocated in a way that Julies eyes would have been filled with tears, if she had dared to open them…. but right know she was not fucking Waverly….she was making love!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A buzz from a phone somewhere woke Nicole up...the persistent buzzing wouldn’t stop...she reached for her phone on her nightstand….only to find that her limps was tangled up in someone...what the fuck….Nicole opened her eyes slowly...only to see a very naked Waverly laid on her chest...legs entwined and she had a tight grip around Nicole….holy fuck….this was truly beautiful…she chuggled at it all.<br/>Not only had she broken every single fucking rule she had about her job as an call girl, but she also managed to fall in love with her client….first, giving Waverly permission to touch her, then falling for her for only to break the last rule…...no staying...never staying.<br/>her memory went to their previous nightly escapades…. switching between fucking, loving, fucking again...Nicole didn’t even know how many times they had gotten each other off, or what time they had passed out of exhaustion…..but she guessed early morning….a groan from Waverly got her back to the real world.</p><p>“Ohhhh shit, shut off the fucking phone!” Waverly hissed with a sleepy voice</p><p>“Baby” Nicole kissed her crown “It’s your phone” a gasped slipped from Waverly as she quickly raised herself from Nicole.</p><p>“Wow, you are still here!” she said, smiled and pecked her lips before she got of the bed to find her phone.</p><p>“FUCK…fuck fuck...I’m gonna be so late for my meeting….sorry Julies but you gotta go….it’s almost 8 am….fuck me, I got a meeting a 8.30...shit” Nicole just stared at her.</p><p>“fuck...shit me too….fuck this is bad” she scramble out of the bed finding her clothes spread all over the floor before she tossed it on, knowing she had a spare set on the school….fuck she had never meant to fall asleep, but there was something so intoxication about Waverly...she couldn’t resist her!<br/>She went to get her bag before she found Waverly running to kitchen trying to close her shirt.</p><p>“Waves….im gonna head out….im ...uh...write you later...uhm. If you...if you wants too!” Waverly walked over to her tiptoed and pulled her head down so she could kiss her, Waverly kissed her with passion. Before she let her go and said.</p><p>“Please...you and I need to talk about this” she said and gestured between them “and thank you for the night, I loved every moment of it,” she said with the biggest smile.</p><p>“Me too baby,” she winked and kissed her again before pulling back, “gotta go...I’m gonna be so late!”</p><p>Waverly looked at her watch “yeah me to….now go...before I drag you back into my bed” she kissed her one last time before she sighed and pushed her toward the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chrissy….i'm already late so make it fast” Waverly said into phone</p><p>“Uhh Waves...I just wanted to know if you were alive and ready for this afternoon.”</p><p>“yeah spending my night in a plane I just peachy...yes I’m ready and ill probably be sleeping all way, didn’t get that much sleep last nigth, so….uhh gotta go i'm here” Waverly hung up her phone….she had reached the school only 10 minutes late, she had thrown a quick message to Miss Haught that she was on her way, and she was sorry for the delay and the respond was a:</p><p>“It’s okay...I’m a bit late myself!”</p><p>Waverly was exited to finally get to see William’s teacher, because he was so happy for her and she really seemed to get William and did what she could to make him even better.<br/>Waverly reached the door to the classroom, she knocked on it and waited.</p><p>“Come in” a voice said, she opened the door and walked in.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for my delay Miss Haught!” she said and looked up and stopped in her track…heart beating so fast.</p><p>“Julie?” she asked, as the woman she had spent her night together with was standing in front of her….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly had always a lot of mails, nothing new in that…that was part of her job…but emails from ‘Julie’ and Nicole Haught was not custom in her inbox…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys....i have nothing but love for all of you 🙏<br/>god you are amazing.</p><p>just remember to be safe<br/>be kind<br/>be you and fucking proud<br/>never loose yourself<br/>and love...love with all of you.</p><p>thanks for your love it warms my little heart.❤<br/>sending you all warm virtual hugs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly was startled in her sleep by the turbulence in the air….she scuffed herself and pulled her blanket further round her curled up body…she had been going in and out of sleep for the last couple of hours, knowing she had to get some sleep due to the massive program in front of her for the next three weeks…</p><p>First stop was London, so now she was here on her way to her biggest book release in her career, the red carpet was gonna be rolled out, fireworks, champagne, canapes and all the a-list was gonna be there…Waverly knew the drill…which was exhilarating, amazing and overall way too much…but nevertheless it helped her sell her books…and this was gonna be the biggest party she had ever witnessed….<br/>The problem was that she didn’t wanted to and she had never felt so low as she did this very moment…<br/>The review on the book had been amazing and the number of the pre-sale had already given indications that this would be another best seller that Waverly had shot of from her brilliant brain….the truth…Waverly couldn’t even give a fuck.<br/>She was on a edge of a break down…she couldn’t care less…she was about to be smiling, be bubbly, be working her magic and wave her way through this book tour…that she had been looking forward to for so long…now she wanted it to end, she wanted to crawl down in her hole, she wanted to disappear.<br/>She had never in her whole life felt so utterly lost and out of control.</p><p>She needed to get the unease from her feet, so she left her spot and walked down the aisle to go to the loo. The thing about traveling on first class…a lot more space everywhere. Waverly sat herself f at the toilet just sitting there a sob left her throat.<br/>She still had no idea how the fuck she had gotten herself all the way out, where she could reach the bottom anymore…why she hadn’t stopped it …why on earth had she did it in the first place…because she was fucking lonely in bed. Because she needed her orgasm and because she was so needy that nobody wanted to be with her…except Julie, who she payed to fuck her and who she had fallen so madly in love with, without even knowing her…fuck…this was so mental that she shivered.<br/>She splashed some water to her face; she needed a drink. So she cleaned herself up and walked out of the loo, before she turned to the ‘buffet’ only reserved for 1’ class. She pulled out the small bottle of whiskey, not even caring for a glass but downed the small bottle instantly, she grapped one more and this one was handed in the same procedure.</p><p>Waverly felt a light touch on her arm. “Mrs. are you all right?” the flight attendant asked with a small voice.</p><p>“No,“ Waverly quaked out and reached for another bottle, the flight attendant took it from her, only to find a glass and she poured two bottles into the glass and handed it to Waverly.<br/>“Thank you…” Waverly looked down.</p><p>“You are welcome, can I get you anything, a sandwich or some snacks”</p><p>“Do you have any peanuts?” she asked with a small voice.</p><p>“Sure, why don’t you sit and I’ll bring you something….do you want some fruits too?”</p><p>“Yes please and thank you so much” Waverly sighed.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” the flight attendant said as she made sure Waverly got back to her seat.<br/>Waverly slumped down into her place and looked at Chrissy who was snoring lightly next to her, the two shots had its working already, felling a little tipsy. She took a sip more and decided that she maybe could be working a bit on her new project…she had been working slowly on something new and had been reluctant to go full speed on it, knowing that she had to go on the book tour and when she first started diving into her writers mode, she would block everything else…but notes had been written down, a lot actueally….so maybe to get her mind of, what was really bothering her. She pulled her laptop from her bag, opened it and hit the Wi-Fi.</p><p>The ping’s of her mail starlet her and she hit the mute button so fast, so she didn’t wake up the others on the plane.<br/>She looked at Chrissy who seemed to be away in dreamland….she needed to speak to Chrissy about her knowledge of Julie….well Nicole Haught.<br/>“God” she rasped out….Nicole Haught of course Julies real name contained ‘Haught’….Waverly had known that Julie was an alias, like she herself used Gibson, but she had never in her life thought that the woman she had bought sex from, was a highly payed school teacher at her sons private school…she dammed herself for not had taken the parents-teachers conference last time, but had let Champ take that one…she was paying for that one now!</p><p>“Here you go Mrs. Earp” the flight attendant said as she placed a small ball with peanuts and a plate with fruit next to Waverly, she placed to small bottles of whiskey and a bottle of water.</p><p>“Thank you so much” Waverly said and the woman smiled at her and turned away again.<br/>Her email got her attention....Waverly had always a lot of mails, nothing new in that…that was part of her job…but emails from ‘Julie’ and Nicole Haught was not custom in her inbox….<br/>In all honesty Waverly was terrified….should she just delete the mails straight away or should she let her curiosity take over. Their encounter this morning had started out fine, but in the end being anything but fun… but Waverly only knew that even if she was shocked to see Julie as her son’s teacher there was so just much more she wanted from the redhead….<br/>….and maybe something Julie couldn’t give her…</p><p>Ever since their counter this morning Waverly had questioned, if she ever could be enough for Julie or Nicole…. could Waverly ever be enough or her.<br/>If she worked as teacher…on a private school, she had an okay, highly paid job and then worked as a call girl on the side a job that paid her an awful lot of money…. So Waverly guesses that she wasn’t in a need of money and Nicole had come with some answer …”it’s exiting or at least it have been!”....</p><p>She took a sip of her drink and twirling the glass around while her mind drifted back to the morning… waking up next to the amazing redhead… Waverly had been sure that Julie would have fled after Waverly fell asleep but was so pleasantly surprised that she had been tangled around her… and kissing her goodbye… it felt so natural and so much more.</p><p>But then she had reached the school… Waverly had walked into the classroom and closed the door staring at Nicole Haught, shocked:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Julie?” Waverly was so confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Waverly?” Julie had answered and the shock and horror was painted in Julies or it was in fact Nicole Haught’s face. Waverly stood as frozen and Julie approached her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Uhh, Waverly what are you doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m having a parent-teacher meeting with my son’s English-teacher Nicole Haught,” Waverly said with confidence in her voice, still starring at Nicole, who raised one brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you are William’s mother…Waverly Earp?” she asked with a smile on her lips, but Waverly could see that she was nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes…Yes I’m William’s mother” Waverly walked up to Nicole and stuck her hand out for Nicole to shake.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hi, I’m Waverly Earp…William Earp’s mother, and I’m sorry we haven’t meet before, I assume that you have meet his father - Champ Hardy?” Waverly said, feeling slightly stupid, but couldn’t help to feel that she needed this approach.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nicole took her hand and squeezed it tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Earp, I’m Nicole Haught…I have the pleasure to have your son William in my English class…and yes I have met his father, but I’m sure I wrote to you about that…and that’s also why we are here today, so we can make a plan to get the best out of William and make sure his potential is not wasted” Nicole said as she tried to let go of Waverly’s hand, but Waverly just tugged it harder and pulled Nicole further to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WOW…Haught…of course” Waverly blurted out. ”uhm is it Mrs. or Miss Haught?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You may call me Nicole,” Nicole Haught said as she stared Waverly in her eyes, not breaking contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm…Nicole…so, what do I need to know about my son?” Waverly asked and let go of Nicole’s hand and instantly missing the touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mrs. Earp, please sit down, can I get you anything to drink…water, tea or coffee?” Nicole asked and gestured Waverly to sit down in front of her desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coffee, please…I had a crazy morning” Waverly said and smiled hard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coffee it is…and I am sorry I wasn’t there to see it” Nicole winked back at her, Waverly just smiled, and shoke her head. Nicole gave her a cup of black coffee.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you need any milk or sugar?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No thank you, this is very good” Nicole nodded and poured herself a cup before she sat down behind her desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay Mrs. Earp I asked for this meeting, so we could figure out what the best way to approach William’s future education, and what I can do to help him go forward”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please Nicole…just call me Waverly” Waverly said with a small voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay baby” Nicole said and as the words left her mouth, she clasped her hand in front of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Shit sorry Waverly…I’m soooo sorry it slipped” Waverly could see she was shocked at mistake, but Waverly thought it was so endearing. Waverly giggled and just shoke her head slightly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No worries babe” she winked at Nicole and Nicole collected herself and sat straight up in her chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So I think the way we should go forward with William…..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicole Haught was a passionate teacher and in Waverly’s eyes not payed nearly enough for the way she approached her students and how she made their educations the most important thing in the whole wide world, Waverly had known from the first email that Nicole Haught had sent to her, that she invested her time and passion to educate the kids in her class….she gave it all to them…and so much more. William had never said anything bad about his English teacher, in fact he had only ever said positive things about miss Haught and the latest statement he had come with was that when Waverly was gone on book tour and Champ had to take him for two weeks straight and then Waverly sister would have him the last week, he had asked if he couldn’t spend his time with miss Haught instead. Waverly had laughed at this, but was also very curios on this mysteries woman who had captured her son’s heart…well in the giving moment Waverly knew exactly how her son felt…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When William had asked her that Waverly had laughed a bit and answered her son, that maybe his teacher had something else to do then take care of him…William had giggled and said that maybe she was right, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well it didn’t, but that was not an option…Mrs. Haught was his teacher and not his nanny….but the more Waverly had listened to Nicole and how and what she wanted William to do and how she would help him to reach his goals…the thought of Nicole being together with William outside of school and maybe in their apartment hanging around and Waverly would come into the livingroom and peck Nicole’s lips before she tussled her sons hair….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…..and I think that would be way to get William’s potential fully out of him” Nicole finished and Waverly was snapped out of her daydream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck” she whispered out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Nicole asked with surprise in her voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God no, no no no no “ Waverly raised herself from her seat and quickly rounded the desk and Nicole suddenly stoop up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“No you didn’t say anything wrong baby” Waverly said as she threw herself into Nicole’s arms and crashed their lips together, Nicole wrapped her arms around her and melted into the kiss. It was new, it was breathtaking it was so perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby…we should talk” Nicole panted out between kisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Later” Waverly said as she tugged in Nicole’s hair, knowing the redhead loved it...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”hmmmm fuck Waves” Nicole turned them and pushed Waverly up on the desk. “You have no idea what the fuck you are doing to me” she hummed into Waverly’s lips, while her hand hands slided up on Waverly’s thighs beneath her skirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I might have an idea” Waverly said and opened Nicole pants and slipped a hand inside them, cupping Nicole’s center, pressing a bit against the fabric, feeling the damp from her, Nicole slipped her tongue into her mouth and they kissed passionately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“fuck baby” Nicole panted out, as Waverly slipped two fingers into her and started an amazing wonder with her fingers and Nicole’s own fingers found Waverly wet pussy and slided her fingers past the thong and directly into Waverly who sighed at the feeling…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All lost in each other, feeling one another against Nicole’s desk. Waverly breathed out loud and the shiver that hit Nicole was so beautiful. Panting against each other’s lips while making each other come….again…as if they had not been fucking all night long.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waverly curled her fingers while she redraw them and only to dip them straight back into Nicole and hitting her clit with her palm to make the redhead fell so much better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, Waves I’m so close”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too” Waverly gasped out as Nicole flicked her thumb over her clit. “Together” she whispered and captured Nicole’s lips again. They both worked their magic thrusting in and out. Waverly came hard around Nicole’s fingers moaning into her mouth and Nicole followed suit. Trembling, having trouble standing up. They stilled their motion and leaned their foreheads against each other…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck…waves….I like you so damn much.” Nicole sighed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…I like you too…Nicole!” she smirked and kissed her again before she pulled her fingers out of Nicole, who pulled back a bit only to place herself between Waverly legs…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Looking at Waverly as if she was about to go for another round and Waverly would totally had gone for it, but somehow Nicole had contained her lust, she tilted her head and looked at Waverly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So…Nicole Haught…we need to talk you and I” Waverly said and pecked her lips, Nicole nodded.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You kissed me!” she pecked her again, Nicole nodded</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You let me touch you!” Nicole nodded again and captured Waverly’s lips harder this time.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You stayed!” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yes…to all of it…I let you touch me, I kissed you and I stayed even though I shouldn’t, I broke my own rules….but god dammit Waverly there is just something about you…I can’t stop thinking about you… I have…I have…fuck…okay here goes…I have never had a feeling like I have for you….I have feelings for you Waverly and I know I shouldn’t and I should stay away and not being with you….but I can’t stay away… even though we doesn’t know each other…I’m just so drawn to you, that it fucking hurts…I wanted to kiss you the first night…I wanted so badly to stay all night….I broke all the rules….and last night…god, it was like a dream come true!” Nicole looked Waverly straight into her eyes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Baby….I know this might be weird…but I would really like to get to know you, all about you” Nicole swallowed hard and hold her gaze and saw how Waverly’s eyes changed from lust to excitement to caring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jules….shit sorry Nicole, I’m sorry…I just have to “ Waverly rambled and Nicole chuggled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey…it’s okay…I know…but Julie is only my cover name…I know” she said. Waverly looked at her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know…I only use Gibson like that too” Nicole nodded.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I get where you coming from Nicole…I wanted to kiss you too…I…I…wanted out because I need more…I kicked you out last night because I couldn’t handle my feelings for you any more…I’m sorry, this what not how it should have turned out, you should have been a fun fuck, which you have been…but at one point it wasn’t just fun…I felt for you and I couldn’t get you out of my mind….fuck…Nicole I want to know you, you have occupied my mind for the last month….but will this ever work….you are my sons teacher…and I have paid you to fuck me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“wow…you have feelings for me too….wow…Waverly…I know this isn’t ideal and the way we have meet is not the most romantic courting…but that’s still okay…well it’s easier to get you in the sack after first date then” Nicole winked and laughed…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey…I don’t sleep with someone on first date,” Waverly giggled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ohhh, well okay then…but can I take you out on a date then?” Nicole asked with heart eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm, yeah I would like that…but I’m going away, so for the next month is out of the picture”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A month!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…I’m going on a book tour in Europe, and….to be honest I was gonna let last night be the last time with you…so I could get over you!” Waverly said looking at her hands, Nicole stepped back a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I see…well okay, forget that asked then… a month…yeah that will give you time to let go of me… so…okay.” Waverly could see how the redhead was spiraling and knew she had to step in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nicole…I do want a date with you, but I can’t right now, I’m leaving in 5 hours to London….im sorry, but you was not planned, I didn’t plan to fall in love with you. And honestly I didn’t knew you was William’s teacher.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow Chrissy did say you was a planner,” Nicole blurted out and Waverly was not supposed to hear that, but she did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry….Chrissy…do you mean Chrissy Nedley? Do you know her? Is she behind of all of this?” Waverly asked and narrowed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Wait… no…. yes Chrissy Nedley… she mentioned Waverly Earp for me earlier and I told her that I had your son in my class….god… this is…. Well and she wanted to introduce us, but I said no giving the fact that I was supposed to meet you this morning…fuck that came out so wrong”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow…okay I get it….” Waverly pushed herself of the desk and past Nicole, she took her bag from the floor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“wow...ok…so this is what you do, have ladies all over the town, I know I payed you to be with me last night...Waverly Gibson…and you stayed and clearly just confirmed that you have feelings for me, but also you was gonna make your move on Waverly Earp….how many woman do you have in your stall….god I’m so stupid….I though …never mind what I thought… is this how you enjoy your life?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO no Waverly no…please let me explain…this life…it’s exiting or at least it have been!... but not anymore I was going to finish of with you, because I couldn’t handle it any more. I wanted more and I was sure you didn’t….but you, god… I’m not sure how to ….fuck I can’t explain”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus…, but I’m not the only woman you are fucking right?” Waverly looked at Nicole, knowing she couldn’t be mad…but if she wanted to be with Waverly…she shouldn’t have any more client on her list…and clearly she did, because she couldn’t look at Waverly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Right…I know this is a business transaction…and I was too dumb to fall for you…an even more stupid that I didn’t interrogated Chrissy when she mentioned you the first time….fuck.” Waverly looked into her bag, pulled the envelope out, and placed it on the desk…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You forgot this!” Waverly walked out of the classroom not looking back. She heard Nicole yelled after her but she didn’t care.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need a refill” the flight attendant asked and brought Waverly out of her flash back.</p><p>“Oh…oh no thank you but can I get some water please?”<br/>Waverly closed her laptop down…she couldn’t look at the mails, not now anyway, she really needed to talk to Chrissy…to see what she had to say about all of this, because the look on her face when she had picked up her phone in the airport and the way she had looked at Waverly only gave her away... that Nicole Haught had called her friend!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“HAUGHTSTUFFF” someone shouted from the bar and Nicole couldn't hold a smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Say hi to Wynonna.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya...so the penultimate chapter....<br/>you are so fricking amazing guys...your response to this fic have been nothing but brillant.<br/>and for that i want to thank you🙏❤</p><p>Remember...be kind.<br/>stay safe, be strong<br/>be you and be proud.<br/>and last but not least....love with all of you💕🌿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Nicole Haught was stressed out, was an understatement of the century, not only was she stressed, she was pushed to her limits, anxiety almost taking over…. How the fuck could she had slipped that fucking word…”Chrissy” why the fuck did she had to ruin everything…why couldn’t she just shut the fuck up and Waverly would probably be in her arms still….But Noooooo in true Nicole fashion she had to fuck it up…she was pacing around in her apartment.</p><p>She couldn’t find ease anywhere, she had walked through the park, did her exercise, went for a run and a swim…but still she couldn’t find any peace. She had called Chrissy and the message that she had gotten was so confusing. She had obviously caught her blond friend standing next to Waverly and the noises that went through her speaker indicated that they was in the airport….</p><p>”What!” was Chrissy answer and not the usual greeting of ‘hey Haughtstuff or hey sweetie’…Nooooooo it was clean and annoyed.<br/>
“WHAT” and Nicole was just as annoyed…because Chrissy knew…ohhh the hell she knew… Chrissy knew exactly who Waverly was, otherwise Waverly wouldn’t have reacted the way she did and walked out of Nicole’s life…. and the fact that she hadn’t told her friend that she was fucking THAT Waverly was just so wrong…. She had encouraged her to go for it, but why the hell had she hide it away from her…That Waverly Earp and Gibson was the same woman….….and if Chrissy knew….Kate would too, Fuck.</p><p>“Wow…thank you Chrissy, what have I done you wrong?”</p><p>“Shit, sorry Nic…I can’t talk, I’m in the airport and I’m off the London in few short…”</p><p>“Yah I know…with Waverly Earp, that you work for and in all honesty also know have been paying me to fuck her….Chrissy I told you I had fallen for my client….and you knew that it was her?”</p><p>“Hey…I can’t talk to you right know… I will call you when I’m in London, but I must say this Nicky, it wasn’t until a couple of days ago that I figured out the connection.”</p><p>“You should have told me….I messed up any chance to get her, I fucked up royally on this one….and ohhh she knows that I know you, so yeah…brace yourself Chrissy…fuck the how could you!.”</p><p>“Stop Haught ….please stop…I should have told you yes!…but I didn’t, no…okay and now we are here, but I can’t do anything right now, I guess that’s is why Waverly is like venom, when I try to talk with her…shit…okay love I’m sorry, we will work this out, talk to Kate if you need someone this moment, I’m boarding in 2 minutes…I call you when I hit London” And with that she turned off the phone and Nicole tossed her own phone on the couch and ran a hand through her hair in frustration…. This was so shitty…</p><p>Nicole Haught was in many ways a very private person…well that been said, if you took the part of her life out where she satisfied paying women to be fucked…but other than that, she was a reserved woman who never let anybody into her life….and especially not after Shae had fucked her life over…. But she had wondered if she would be able to let Waverly in, and the question had been a reassuring YES…she could not help her feelings toward the tiny brunette…and even though she knew, that she should have backed out a long time before...<br/>
She didn’t regret telling Waverly her feelings toward her…even though she didn’t knew anything about her…well she did now, she knew that she had the most incredible and loving son and now the comparison stood out…of course Waverly was Williams mother, his eyes and his smile and the brown her that smelled exactly like Waverly…why hadn’t she caught the connections before…if she just had payed slightly more attention, she maybe would have.</p><p>Well shoulda, coulda, woulda didn’t help her out this moment. She had rolled over the conversation repeatedly… knowing that her “Chrissy” had set the things on fire…and she knew very well that Waverly might would have thought, that she knew exactly who she was and the fact that she had her son in her class every other day…</p><p>“Chrissy….uhhgggg” Nicole was pissed, pissed that her friend had ‘forgotten’ to tell the truth…<br/>
Nicole took her jacket and phone and walked out her apartment toward her old sanctuary…*Shorty’s* knowing she could be hiding in her corner and get wasted enough before they would kick her out…knowing this maybe wasn’t the best plan, but at least it was what she could manage this moment…</p><p>She walked with a steadfast pace and knew that she didn’t have to care about getting drunk and had to be up the following morning…<br/>
After Waverly had fled she had left the school, taken the rest of the day of and Friday to, knowing that she would be in a shitty state, she had not seen it go down like this…well when Waverly had kicked her out she knew…she knew that Waverly couldn’t handle it, she could feel it, the atmosphere around them was dreaded with feelings and Nicole felt them all…that’s why it hurted as fuck ,when Waverly dismissed her, but she was paying her ergo she had to go….That Nicole didn’t take the money was because she couldn’t, she really didn’t had it in her to take money for something she wanted so badly herself…even though she was a hooker…she still had her standard.</p><p>Nicole had been surprised when Waverly had flung the door open only for Nicole to fall back into her...But god, it had been amazing to kiss Waverly, to kiss her like she wanted to for so long.<br/>
Waverly’s lips was so soft, like velvet. She knew Waverly had soft lips, given that they had been on her labia, and her tongue…Jesus… the night had been amazing and spellbinding and Nicole had fallen even harder during the night, she wanted nothing else than to be Waverly’s and only Waverly’s…<br/>
Now…Waverly wanted nothing to do with her…. She cursed herself and Chrissy…she should had said NO from the start she should have turned Kate down….uhhh Kate... if Chrissy new Kate did too!!… She send a quick text to her friend and told her she was an asshole… before she stepped into Shorty’s.</p><p> </p><p>“HAUGHTSTUFFF” someone shouted from the bar and Nicole couldn't hold a smile back.</p><p>“Hey Wynonna” Nicole reached the bar and sat herself on one of the stools…Wynonna owner of Shorty’s, a feisty brunette with the most sarcastic black humor and did not take any bullshitt from anyone. Not always behind the bar, but enough to know Nicole and they had some form of friendship…if you could call it that, well you could say they had become great friends...More than once they had drunk their sorrows away together…so yeah, you could call it a friendship. Nicole loved, that the woman had no filter what so ever and called it out as she saw it.</p><p>“Fuck me!! You look like shit Haughty” Wynonna greeted her and placed a beer in front of her.</p><p>“Thanks’ but I do feel pretty great though, and in all honesty, you don’t want to pay that kind of money to fuck you!” Nicole shrugged her shoulders and took a swig from her bottle.</p><p>“Nahh, you are probably right…I really don’t think I even have that kind of money anyway” Wynonna laughed.<br/>
“I heard that you should be the best though” She winked at Nicole… Nicole had at one point, in her drunken state told Wynonna what she did for a living and Wynonna had high-fived her and asked if there was any free spots available…they had both laughed at this, but Wynonna had then said that it would be a no go, because she would enjoy it too much, so she would never take the money…Nicole had at that point spluttered a beer all over the table in laughter…</p><p>“Awww aren’t you a cute thing,” Nicole winked at her friend knowing Wynonna always knew how to make her in a great mood.</p><p>“So, what's bothering you this great Thursday?”</p><p>“Ohhh….it’s a lady…well it is not just some random lady. This one have captured my heart” she looked down at the bar fiddling with her beer.</p><p>“Oh shit Haught….you got it bad….you wanna talk about It.?”</p><p>“Not really, I just want to drink my brains out, because I fucked up so bad….and in honesty, I really don’t know if I can fix it.”</p><p>“Do you want to fix it?” Wynonna asked</p><p>“Yes…this woman means so much to me, I can’t even try to explain, because the whole situations is just bullocks”</p><p>“Okay I hear a story here…why don’t you try me out?” Wynonna placed a shot in front of Nicole who downed it fast.</p><p>“Okay…she was a client…”</p><p>“HAUGHTYYYYY!” Wynonna yelled in surprise</p><p>“What the hell Wy….well the moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew I had it so bad…all I wanted was to kiss her….”</p><p>“What…? Kiss her, Nic, you never kiss anyone….” Wynonna was almost in shock…she was well aware of the rules the redhead had…</p><p>“I know…but I kissed her last night …and good god it was amazing, the softest lips I have ever felt….it was truly a magnificent night…”</p><p>“Okay I get Haughty…spare me from the details…but you did go home right?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“WHAT? You kiss her and you stayed…what the fuck is wrong with you woman….” Wynonna yelled out</p><p>“Oh yeah…and the last thing before you slaughter me…I let her touch me to…so now, I’m completely and utterly fucked”</p><p>“Fuck…” Wynonna breathed out and quickly poured two shoots and downed them both before Nicole even reacted…she poured another two and gave Nicole one of them while staring at the redhead…<br/>
“you do know that every line you have ever told me and every move that you always have been keen on holding…is completely overstepped…it’s not even a blurry line anymore…you kissed her, she touched you and you stayed…if I didn’t know any better you are I love Haught??”</p><p>“I think I might be…” she downed the shot and starred at Wynonna.<br/>
“I am, but the fact is I really don’t know her that well, it’s so scary…but I found out her identity today and she found out of mine and everything just went south.”</p><p>“I bet it did, shit…I’m sorry Nic…I really am….you sound exactly like my sister funnily enough” she said and found another beer for Nicole.</p><p>“You never told me you have a sister?” Nicole said with surprise</p><p>“Haught” she pointed at her with a warning look “don’t you even dare…my sis has class!”</p><p>“Thanks a lot asshole” Nicole shoke her head.</p><p>“Nooooooo, what I mean is....uhhhm my sister is someone, who never took a steep in the wrong direction and she is a prude….uptight…I mean have you ever seen her in here?”</p><p>“Well no, but then again…I don’t know what to look for, so I wouldn’t even know!”</p><p>“Well my sister is a Hottie, brown hair, a tiny amazon warrior with abs that could kill you…. But she is kinda uptight…and straight….wait…no …no she is not, she might be Bi, I don’t know….well she called me this morning, pissed as I ever heard her be, well and sad too…about some love interest that had gone down the hill… and I must say I was surprised, because I haven’t heard about anyone since she dumped her ex-husband…Hell…maybe I should give her your number…so you could cheer her up, she have all the money in the world, so that my friend is not an issue!”</p><p>“Thank you Wynonna, but I’m out….I can’t do this anymore. I am not that person I was, the only reason I started this in the first place was lack of money….well, and then I figured out that I was hella good in reading women’s needs…and a bonus was an awful lot of money….but I’m not there anymore… I want to stop, and the last client was actually not even gonna happen. But Kate told me I absolutely needed this one, giving the fact that’s she knows how much I love brunettes.” Wynonna blinked and the nodded her head toward her with smirk on her face…running a hand through her hair, indicating that she was a brunette and Nicole just rolled her eyes at her.</p><p>“Oh come on, you must admit that I’m quite attractive.”</p><p>“Ohhh yes you are, that ass is Topshelf….Topshelf man, but Nahh you are not my type….” They both giggled at this.</p><p>“Okay Haughty, I’m gonna leave you to your misery for a moment…need to serve the wolves” she said as she placed another beer and filled another shot…<br/>
“Go to you corner and I’ll get you some food.”</p><p>“Thanks Wy, either you know me to well or I come here way too often…”</p><p>“You need me in your life Haughtshot” she winked and walked away from Nicole…. Nicole loved how freely Wynonna always was around her and the fact that she didn’t looked down at her for her choice of career… instead she just made puns on it and made it just as normal as working in a bar….well as Wynonna said…”hell this even might be the same…getting soaked and always needs to pleasure someone!!”</p><p>Nicole hit her corner and pulled out her phone, she didn’t had Waverly’s phone number…well technical she did, but she would not use her authority as Williams teacher to get a hold on Waverly…she hadn’t got it from the tiny brunette and her son wasn’t sick…ergo she wouldn’t call her. Instead she pulled up her email and wrote a short messaged to Waverly</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------<br/>
Dear Waverly<br/>
I am sorry for the way things ended this morning.<br/>
Would you please call me, I need to talk to you.<br/>
I need to explain.</p><p>XX<br/>
Nicole<br/>
----------------------------------------------</p><p>Nicole knew it was a shot into the fog, but if she didn’t at least tried to explain she would hate herself for letting Waverly slip through her fingers.<br/>
Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and really didn’t know it she wanted to pick it up…Kate… if Chrissy knew what was going on, then Kate would to those two ladies was thick as thieves… well the three of them was, but in this particular matter it seemed that Nicole had been bypassed completely by her two friends…<br/>
She picked it up</p><p>“Kate” she said with a stern voice.</p><p>“Nicky…what ya doing….a tiny brunette?” Kate’s voice was light.</p><p>“No… thanks to my two dearest friends, who apparently knew who Mrs. Gibson was all along!!….so I’m not doing any tiny brunette.” Nicole snapped at her.</p><p>“Wow there Nicky, what the fuck…what’s wrong with you.”</p><p>“Kate you knew I wanted out…you knew that I was done with this life and then you played me…. I get that, but then you knew I crushed so hard and I wanted more…but the fact that you knew exactly who Waverly was, made you the biggest prick in history along with Chrissy….</p><p>“Whoa there Haught….okay…just let me explain...” Nicole cut her off</p><p>“Nope, I can’t listen to this shit right know” Nicole hung up….she was not just pissed she was furious…why the hell did her two friends, interfere in her love life like they had.<br/>
Wynonna slid a plate with fries and a burger in front of Nicole, and replaced the Empty bottle…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…I’m not a love expert, hell I don’t even know how to be in a relationship, never been and will probably never be…but you my friend look like a kicked puppy…please tell me…I won’t judge you but Haught…as my only true friend I cannot stand to see you like this….and guess what I’m off….” she smiled hard and slid into the both across Nicole.</p><p>“No you’re not” Nicole shook her head...</p><p>“Hell to the yes I am…look at the stud behind the bar” She waved at Doc, the other bartender….one that Nicole was pretty sure that Wynonna was banging…!<br/>
“And I have all the booze in the world, so there is practical no need to avoid the issue….you sit here with your best friend” Wynonna winked at her “And the booze can flow freely, so start twitting my little bird…” Nicole looked at her….like she had never looked at her before and her eyes gave her confidence, worry…but most of all, Nicole saw honesty and caring...Nicole took the shot, downed it and sighed hard.</p><p>“Okay…okay…. As you know I do satisfy women!” Nicole breathed out.</p><p>“Yes, and that is so rad” Wynonna made the rock and roll sign with her hand.</p><p>“Thanks” Nicole shoke her head.<br/>
“But I wanted out…I cannot live like this any longer. So I have been cutting of my regular clients, one by one…only having Elisa left…well hell I don’t even have her anymore, I cut the string’s to her this morning!!”</p><p>“Are you for real…you have had Elisa in your stall for what…two years?”</p><p>“Three…..three years to be exactly, but Nonna I can’t anymore, I’m done….even if it went south with my crush I decided to cut every last string, let the life go and start from scratch...”</p><p>“I get that…okay, but how did it go down?”</p><p>“Uhm, Chrissy…”</p><p>“YOU BANGED CHRISSY!” Wynonna shouted and raised a brow.</p><p>“Nooooooo, no that would be like uhm you banging your sister!” Nicole threw her hands in the air.</p><p>“Ewww Nicky, that’s fucking disgusting…, banging my baby girl…. “ Wynonna looked like she would barf.</p><p>“Yeah that how I feel about Chrissy…Well let’s go back a little….I told Kate that I needed an out, so I said no to any new clients, and giving the fact that I don’t need this job anymore!”</p><p>“Nooo a Haughtshot teacher at the international school….you are amazing,” she pointed at Nicole with her beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Nonna….well anyway…this life doesn’t suit me anymore…and in all honesty it haven’t for a long period of time. So I told Kate I wanted out, she asked me to take one last client, a tiny brunette….I could look at it as a goodbye present from Kate…..so I thought of the offer, and when she wrote me, I jumped right into it….<br/>
Then I went to meet her, she looked so amazing and her eyes was just spellbinding me….and she was so sweet and innocent…clearly this was the first time, she had ever done such a thing, so I was letting her setting the pace…telling her my rules….but ‘forgot’ the on rule about touching”</p><p>“From the first time….Haught….shit… she really must be something special,” Wynonna whistled out.</p><p>“She is… I knew from the start that she was special and from the first night I just wanted more…she is precious and fucking feisty and so incredible in bed too….but she just have an aura about her that I can’t explain…. I bump into her at the coffee shop….and god I just needed to fuck her!” Nicole sighed.</p><p>“Wow Haught…so smooth, so you fucked her in the coffee shop?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I did, I fucked her against the bathroom door” Nicole smirked and Wynonna high-fived her.</p><p>“That’s my woman…YES. Wynonna fist pumped the air and Nicole could help laughing at her friend, who was enthusiastic about the story…but this was how she was, and Nicole had always loved that about her.</p><p>“But what made it go down?” Nicole took a slurp from her beer…</p><p>“I was gonna end it, I knew that this was not healthy for me…and then I found out that maybe it wasn’t for her….I had a hinge, that she might felt like me, but I wasn’t sure, so I was going to the last round, last night to call it off…..but she actually kicked me out, because it was too much for her as well.…<br/>
So I was standing there out on the hallway and feeling sappy, crabby and like shit, because I just really could see a future….waking up next to her, making her dinner…taking her out to date night’s ….you stuff like that….well all the sudden the door was ripped open and I fall back into her arms….I know sound like a cliché” Nicole smile and so did Wynonna while winking at her.</p><p>“Yes, yes it does…but please keep going.”</p><p>“Yeah…..well we stood there, I couldn’t keep myself away any longer, so I kissed her….fuck, Nonna I can still feel her on my lips.”</p><p>“And…what happened then…god this is so exiting….Doc do we sell popcorn?” Wynonna yelled toward the barkeep, who shook his head and laughed and so did Nicole.</p><p>“You are incorrigible….well I lifted her up and walked her to her bedroom and we fucked...then we fucked some more, before we made sweet love….over and over again….”</p><p> </p><p>Nicole’s mind went off on its own, taking her back to last night and what Waverly had done to her…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Waverly beneath her, kissing her...feeling her… Knowing the brunette wanted more than just a fuck….and so did she...she kissed her with all the passion she could muster and the kiss was reciprocated in a way that Nicole eyes would have been filled with tears, if she had dared to open them…. but right now she was not fucking Waverly….she was making love!</em><br/>
<em>Nicole moved her hips slowly into Waverly, while they kissed slowly, feeling each other’s tongues, the moans from them both went straight to Nicole core. Waverly slung her legs around Nicole hips and Nicole snaked her arms down under Waverly’s back so she could hold her closer, still moving her hips into Waverly theirs breast hit each other, nipples touching.</em><br/>
<em>This felt so magical…like they had been doing this forever…like coming home from a night out with a romantic dinner and Nicole seducing her girlfriend and ending up with making love all night long…this was how it felt, this was what Nicole wanted, more than anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waverly whimpered against her lips and Nicole rolled her hips deeper, letting the cock go all in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby” Waverly whispered and Nicole felt a shiver run down her spine, Waverly’s fingers trailed up and down her back, nails leaving marks. Her hands cupped Nicole’s ass...</em><br/>
<em>“deeper in baby…I need to feel you” Waverly gasped against Nicole’s lips, as Nicole increased the speed just a nudge.</em><br/>
<em>“Ohhh god….yes” Waverly’s hips followed Nicole and they worked like a well-oiled machine. The friction from the base of the cock, hit Nicole with such a pleasure and she was sure that she would acutely come before Waverly would even think about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Waves….fuck” she buried her head in Waverly neck. Increasing her speed, the sloppy sound of skin meeting each other was so intoxication and Nicole loved all of it, she moaned out loud and Waverly seemed to know that she would be close…she snaked a hand in between their blended bodies and placed her hand on the base of the cock, pushing it harder down into Nicole’s core and hitting her clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck waves, I’m so close,” she moaned out and Waverly obviously loved the fact that she could get the redhead off so easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come for me Jules” Waverly whispered in her ears before she ran her tongue over her earlobe… that was too much for Nicole to handle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit…fuck….arrhhhggg I’m coming” Nicole panted into Waverly’s neck, still moving her hips while the orgasm hit her hard “fuuuuuck…” the erratic moves of her hips was apparently the last thing Waverly needed to reach her own release, her back arched and the way her thighs squeezed around Nicole was just so amazing… both breathing hard, panting into each other’s necks while the feeling in their body sated them…well not for long though, Waverly had other though’s, so she tugged at the harness…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby, you need to take this off” Nicole raised her up on her elbove and brushed some hair away from Waverly face, tugged the strand of hair behind her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that so!” Nicole whispered against her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes because I need you to ride my face and this…” she tugged at It again “…is making it slightly difficult”. Nicole kissed her before she pulled back and pulled the cock out of Waverly and the sigh that she gave, made Nicole shiver. She quickly got rid of the harness and slowly straddling Waverly, sitting on her stomach leaning down and placed a kiss on her lips…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Darling….can you fell it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Waverly questioned</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My cum on your abs” Nicole smirked, only for her to reach down between her wet lips and draw a line of cum out of her, up to her own lips…staring at Waverly, whose eyes became almost black and her breath got caught in her throat, before she rasped out her breath…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So cocky Jules….please, please climb on top of me….I need to taste you.” Still holding her gaze, Nicole licked her fingers clean only to lean down again and kiss Waverly passionately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmmmhhh….fuck you drive me crazy woman” Waverly slapped her ass and Nicole climbed on top of Waverly and adjusted herself around Waverly head. God the sight was magnificent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Waves….you good?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly baby, did you just ask me that? I have the most stunning woman straddling my face right now!….I mean, this is paradise…I can smell you and in a moment I can feel you against my tounge….so yeahh…embrace yourself baby” Waverly answered so fucking cocky and she grapped Nicole hips to guide her the last inches down to her face..</em><br/>
<em>The feeling of Waverly’s tongue flat against her wet pussy was way too much, and Nicole moaned out loud, being fucked by Waverly’s tongue…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“HEY HAUGHTY…what the actual fuck…did you just fuck her in your mind….this flash back just made you moan out lout”</p><p>“Ohhh shit; sorry…..I was just being fucked with her tongue”</p><p>“Wow…so graphic, but okay I get it….I love the feeling” Wynonna high-fived her again. “Okay shithead back to the story” she took a sip of her beer and indicated to Doc that they need two more.</p><p>“Okay….well we banged a lot and at one point it wasn’t fucking it was pure feelings…I fell asleep next to her and it was amazing waking up next to her all tangled up toghether” Nicole smiled at the memory…<br/>
“but we both woke too late, so we had to rush out of the door, with a….’we need to talk about this and what we are’ before I had to go and get ready for a meeting with one of my students mom…” Nicole lifted her brow and stared at Wynonna…who was filling her mouth with fries and just stared at Nicole with excitement.</p><p>“What?” she asked with her mouth full. “I’m in the lack of popcorn here….and this is exciting shit…I bet you meeting was fricking interesting too…let me guess…..like the lady you have fucked was the same lady that you was supposed to have a meeting with….YES?” Nicole smiled wide and nodded.</p><p>“Yes…yes”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit Haughtshit….shitty shit amirite?”</p><p>“Hell yes… we talked about her son and what I could help him with so he don’t get bored…. And then we was supposed to talk about us… but then we fucked each other…and after that I fucked up…well I actually not sure I did, but she thought that I was still fucking around and that she was a business transition….I didn’t take the money last night neither this morning, but she slammed them at the table before she stormed out…”</p><p>“Jesus Haught…what did you say to this pore woman…”</p><p>“well that maybe I wanted to take her out on dinner and then she freaked out, with something ‘that I wasn’t planned’ and that she would be in Europe the next month!... I mean Wynonna I lo… I like her so much and I would do anything to make it right…whatever she might think I have done…I am a bit lost here…I want It all!”</p><p>“Wait Europe?” Wynonna tappet her lip.</p><p>“Yeah…and then I said that I knew Chrissy had said, that she was a planner….because Chrissy works for my student’s mom….”</p><p>“Okay wait a second…so you the both of you know Chrissy, and Chrissy never said a thing...?”</p><p>“yeah…and neither did Kate, they knew something, cos Chrissy more or less cut me off and not wanting to talk to me because she was already in the airport with Waverly!” Nicole sighed so hard, not even registered that she had slipped her late clients name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up…did you just say Waverly?”</p><p>“Uhmmm, shit…well yes”</p><p>“And Chrissy together in the same sentence… in the airport this morning….like Waverly Gibson….slash Waverly Earp?” Wynonna pointed at her.</p><p>“Uhm yes….why?”</p><p>“Waverly is my sister… Nicole…you banged my little sister for money?”</p><p>“Holy shit!” the reality just downed on Nicole, she scrabbled to her feet and ran toward the exit.</p><p>“NICOLE!” she could hear Wynonna yell after her but she couldn’t stop….if she didn’t Wynonna would kill her….fuck fuck fuck, she had just told Wynonna everything and it turned out to be her sister….what the actual fuck, could life get any shittier. Well probably, but she didn’t wanted to test it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ran home and locked the door before she jumped into bed and just tried to get rid of it all…her mind was spiraling…she needed a new start, this was so bad….Waverly and now her sister….Chrissy and Kate…and William.<br/>
It was bad and messed up so badly, Nicole couldn’t see how it could turn around here in this town…she needed a change. But before she would do that she needed to explain to Waverly, she needed to know that she didn’t wanted to use her, to take advantage of her and she definitely lov...liked her very much… so she pulled her laptop into the bed, turning of her phone which was vibrating so hard and the incoming calls was not only from a pissed of Wynonna, but Kate was calling her too…. She turned it off and placed the laptop in front of her…she sighed hard …</p><p> </p><p>---------------------<br/>
My dearest Waverly</p><p>I know that you might not going to read this, but at least I know that I did what I could to explain myself.<br/>
I know you are on your way to London and is probably happy to get rid of me, like you told me, you wanted to quit it… and yes, here is our chance. Chance to let go….forget.<br/>
I am just hoping that this would not be like this, and it was not supposed to end this way. We was supposed to be talking to one another, sharing whatever was on our hearts…. Like you said this morning…’figure out what this is between us’<br/>
I know this might seem like a waste of time…your time, but not my time. I would give you all the time in the world – I still do.<br/>
Waverly I want to be honest with you, something I haven’t been from the beginning, giving that this was only supposed to be a business transaction…but here I am, madly in love with you.<br/>
Therefore, I think you need an explanation. I will tell you, and I’m sure that when you hear it, you wont be near me again, but I want you to know it all…I want you to know that I’m not lying to you. I want you to know the truth.<br/>
I have never met someone like you before…I thought I had, until you came into my life…<br/>
I will tell you my story, so you might get why I chose this path…I am not ashamed of my career, I’m just tired. …so tired.</p><p>So okay…let’s go back to my teenage me…19 years old, I was I love….well I thought I was… in Shae. Shae was my first real crush…and I really believed, that she was the love of my life…well she was, until she wasn’t.<br/>
We got married when I was 21 and life was happy…everything was perfect, until the day I came home and she had packed up all my stuff and placed them outside my apartment, yes my apartment. Which I had bought from money that I inherited from my uncle, he had left all his fortune to me… well in my bliss of love, I hadn’t seen what had been going on just under my nose….naive young in love, I believed that we were happy…. Well Shae had been fiddling with the papers to the apartment, including my bank account and because we were married, she could without my knowledge….I thrusted her, so before I knew what was going on… I had lost my wife, my apartment, my fortune and my life….the life I thought I was going to live.<br/>
I slept on couches around at my friends…and more then often Chrissy would find me a Shorty’s ( yeah…I did not know before an hour ago, that Wynonna is your sister…. Yeah she might never let me in there again.)<br/>
Well I was drinking my life away, I couldn’t find a purpose with it, everything I knew was ripped away from my, and I couldn’t understand why, and how it had gone that way…hell I still doesn’t but I made my peace with it…Chrissy helped me, together with Kate…We go back, way back to High school.<br/>
Well Kate introduced me to this particular lifestyle… and how I could get back on track with earning some fast money….and I did…I did while I finished my education, to become a teacher.<br/>
I loved my life, I was able to satisfy women who needed it, and I loved that I was the one who was doing it…I know that whatever you choose to call this kind of business…I’m still a hooker…or a whore call it whatever you like.<br/>
I’m not ashamed of it and will never be…. However, you was never supposed to happen neither…we would have meet at some point, and maybe we would have sparks flown around us, we may never know. But what I do know is that I never regretted a client more than I did with you…when Kate told me about you I said no…a lot. Because I was fed up with this business…but then she showed me a picture of you…and then I could resist…I was drawn to you…it was magnetic…I knew I shouldn’t have, but I really couldn’t stay away.<br/>
And the first sight of you took me of guard…so much more pretty and amazing in real life… when I was standing out there so fucking cocky….it was the only way I could be, because I was so damn nervous….but so was you, so I knew I had to take control at least in the start.<br/>
Waverly I told you my rules…</p><p>1. Full discretion<br/>
2. No kiss on the mouth<br/>
3. Cash only<br/>
4. Never staying<br/>
5. No touching - no touching at any cost.</p><p>The last rule…rule number 5, I forgot to tell you….because, god I wanted you so bad.<br/>
In all my time in this business, I have had those rules…and not once, not once have I broken that set of rules….Except with you, you just had that extra over you and I couldn’t help myself.</p><p>I cursed myself after, because I wanted more, I wanted to get to know you, the real you…the day after I was having William in my class and the resemblance between you two are so stunning, but I didn’t made the connection, even though his hair smelled like yours…<br/>
I wanted not to see you again, because I knew I would dig my own grave….and I did….I dug and dug, but I could not stop.<br/>
Waverly you made me feel things I have never felt, even without knowing whom you are, I just fell this pull toward you that I cannot get enough of…<br/>
I know you said you had feelings for me, and I am pretty sure you threw them abort when you hit the plane.</p><p>But I will tell you this….I do not see you as a business transaction, I don’t have any other clients. I see you Waverly, see you as someone that I would spend a lifetime with, you make me smile even without you been here….you radiant smile just hits me, even in my dreams…last night was amazing and truly magical and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only one that felt like this….<br/>
I bet you think that I knew who you was…I didn’t… I had no clue and if you don’t believe me, talk to Chrissy or your sister for that matter…!</p><p>I’m sorry for what I have coursed, I just want what is best for you Waverly and if that is for you, never to respond on this email, that be it.</p><p>It will break my heart, but knowing that you will be all right, is worth it.<br/>
Everything with you just screamed so much more.</p><p>Thank you for giving me this….and thank you for reciprocating the kiss….I have never felt more alive than last night.</p><p>I hope you find your way.</p><p> </p><p>Xx<br/>
Nicole<br/>
------------</p><p> </p><p>Nicole scanned the mail before she pressed the tap….<br/>
The moment her finger hit Enter she regretted it so bad….’fuck it, know she will know’. She closed the laptop and crawled under her duvet, shutting out the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bang bang bang. The knock was pretty resistant. And Nicole growled, not knowing what time it was, she scrambled out of bed, when the knock came hard again this time accompanied with a’.<br/>
“Haught I know you are fucking in there…if you don’t open the door I will kick it down myself.” Wynonna’s screamed against the door, Nicole ran toward it and opened the door, and Wynonna was about to hit the door again, but instead of the door her fist hit Nicole’s jaw… and Nicole stumbled back in shock.<br/>
“Shit…what the fuck Haughtstuff” she collected herself and took Nicole face between her hands.<br/>
“Shit I’m sorry Nicky, but you did deserve that one” she looked at the jaw. “Yeah…that one will bruise, do you have some ice,” she asked while looking into Nicole’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I did….fuck Wynonna this hurt like hell, why the hell did you need to punch me so hard….lets hit the kitchen.” She pushed Wynonna hands away from her face and turned to walk to the kitchen to get some ice.</p><p>“Sorry I was not aiming for you Nicky, but I have been pounding on that door the last 15 minutes…I though you was dead…you haven’t picked up your phone or responded your mails for that matter…what the hell is wrong with you, you can only go undercover for that long before people worries about you?”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Nicole was not pissed at Wynonna, she was actual a little afraid that she would get her ass kicked, for banging her sister.</p><p>“Haught are you serious…you have been missing since Thursday…”</p><p>“Yeah…so what it’s Friday…uhm what time is it” she looked at the watch on the wall.<br/>
“Okay I get it, I slept in….so what? Why do you even care…?” Nicole said as she took out a bag of peas from the fridge, placed on her jaw, and slumped back onto the kitchen table...</p><p>“Are you serious….do you know how many times I have tried to call you?”</p><p>“Why….Why do you even care, Wynonna don’t meddle with this…okay just leave.”</p><p>“Ohh yeah like the fuck I am…Nicole look at me, sorry I hit you, but right know I really just want to smack you hard…it’s not Friday its Saturday afternoon…and you and I are leaving…” Wynonna pointed at her.</p><p>“What…I slept more than 24 hours?…holy crap…..but why are we leaving??”</p><p>“when you stormed out of my bar, I was actually not going to scream at you, I was going to ask you what you would do to get back into Waverly’s pants…but you fled and I couldn’t get a hold on you…I was fucking worried dude….so I had to call Waverly to get Chrissy to call you...well you didn’t pick up so I got Kate’s number from Chrissy, so I could your address… you and I are leaving…” she said and pointed a Nicole.</p><p>“What…uhm…okay what did I miss here?” Nicole was I shock.</p><p>“I tell you what you missed…you missed me telling you, that my sister have never been this happy, like the time she have been around you...I did not know what made her this happy, but it all makes sense now!…she told me, you send the mail…explaining everything…I’m proud of you….and I need my sister to be happy, and hell I need my only true friend to be happy too…so Haughtass find your passport…we leave in 30…we have a plane to catch…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly looked up starlet and looked down again, a panic was slowly creeping through her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no words....the amount of love you have been throwing my way...wow i am beyond grateful.🙏</p><p>thank you for all you kudos and all the time you have spend on making comments, i'm sorry if i haven't responded. but that doesn't mean its not appreciated...because it truly is❤😍</p><p>as always:<br/>be kind, it helps.<br/>be strong and proud<br/>be you...always only be who you are.<br/>love with all you have...and sometimes try even harder than you even think is possible.❤❤❤</p><p>Thank you from the bottom of my soft heart<br/>- Evsi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The line was thinning out and Waverly was happy that it was almost over, it had been an amazing day but hard,so she was ready to leave.</p><p>It had been a long day with sighing autographs and small chit chat with her fans, whom she was grateful for...thout them she wouldn’t be where she was and she would never had been able to let her son go to the expensive school. She missed William but knew he was okay with Champ, they had face-timed each other earlier this afternoon, when Waverly had a 15 minutes break. Due to the time difference, he was doing his breakfast, but he looked happy and that was all that mattered to Waverly.</p><p>And last night had been even harder ‘partying’ with the A list of London…well in all honesty Waverly wasn’t in the mood to party…she wanted to bury herself under a pile of blankets, taking in all the feelings that was creeping around in her body…so she had only sipped on her champagne and mingled around talking to all the right people and getting all the right contacts.</p><p>Her fingers was hurting, from all the time with the pen in between her finger and the fake smile was hurting so badly in her cheeks, but what didn’t you do for your fans! Waverly sighed hard internally as she took the next book without looking up.<br/>She opened the book’s front and asked in the same moment.</p><p>“Who should I sign it for?” she said as she saw the line that was already scripted down.</p><p>Waverly looked up starlet and looked down again, a panic was slowly creeping through her body, but she had to play it cool, so she read the line a second time, to be sure if she had read it correctly.</p><p>-Will you be my girlfriend?</p><p>Waverly just shoke her head slowly and wrote two words, before she closed the book looked up and forced a smile, before she said next.<br/>Two more signing’s and she could go….</p><p> </p><p>“Chrissy…can we go, like right now? I need a bath and then my bed before we start over tomorrow!”</p><p>“Ohhh and it haven’t something to do with the gorgeous redhead that was in the line a couple of minutes ago?” Chrissy asked with a smirk on her face.<br/>Waverly ignored the question and walked toward the back room where she had a brief chat with the tour manager about next stop. They were out to hit Dublin around noon the next day and Waverly just needed the basic info, she was at a state of mind, where she was this close to let Chrissy go and send her home with three months’ pay and just say ‘Byiiii’.<br/>Because the way she had acted toward Waverly as a friend, felt like the worst betrayal in history, but she had drawn it into her job too... She had known who Nicole was, she knew exactly who she was…..and wait no…Chrissy knew a 100 % who she was, giving the fact that they had been best friend for more than a decade….if Waverly couldn’t be angry with that…well not the friend part, but the lack of info, when Chrissy had found out. Waverly was furious at Chrissy and the discussion they have had Friday noon, before Waverly was off to make a radio interview…..didn’t make it any better.<br/>They were both tired from the plane ride and the jet lack, and Waverly’s mood was not to joke around with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chrissy had knocked on Waverly’s door and the brunette had opened it and let her friend inside…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hey, am I late?” Waverly asked while she was running her towel through her hair.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“No no no, I just wanted to check in on you and see if you are okay…if we are okay?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“well, I would say no” Waverly said and threw her towel on her bed before she stood with lightly spread legs and arms crossed over her chest, as a total defense and Chrissy wasn’t in doubt, she knew her friend good enough to know that hell would break loose.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Well okay…uhm Waverly we need talk about it then, we have to be together for the next 20 days…. And please tell me something here, you are like venom…you snap at me, you don’t talk to me unless I ask you…on the plane you was so distant!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yeah but maybe you would know why I’m distant!….but apparently not…so I will tell you why I’m ‘distant’, this is not me being distant, this is me being pissed and in honesty I thought you knew that….but hell, let me carve it out for you” Waverly was so frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled hard.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She started pacing in the hotel room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know Nicole Haught! You know Julie! And apparently, you also know that we have been sleeping together…well hell… let me rephrase that, that I have been paying Julie to fuck me! Which she have and it have been amazing, so amazing that I fell in love with the woman, not even knowing who the fuck she was, and you KNEW!!!….</em>
  <br/>
  <em>holy fuck you knew and you encouraged me to go on, you made me believe that this was okay and I should just go for, all along you knew her…your friend?...how good friends are you with Nicole, are you using me?….because that is the feeling that is creeping around in my body in this very moment…I feel used Chrissy!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I feel betrayed but mostly I actually feel disgusted, not only did I buy sex, but you knew it, so yeah…maybe that is why I’m a slightly pissed at you, and to be fair, I’m am so close to send you back home because I can’t really deal with this shit, you betrayed me, used me!” Waverly spat and stared at Chrissy who was leaning her back against the door, fiddling whit her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did not use you Waverly, I didn’t know until this Monday that the woman you was sleeping with was Nicole….I have known Nicole since High school and is one of my best friends, together with Kate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ohhh yes, yes of course you do…I feel so pathetic right now…GOD! How big of the cut do you get…huhhh?” Waverly’s voice was laced with disgust while her eyes cut into Chrissy...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Waverly please let me explain…there is so much I need to tell you about this, something I need to explain to you….Yes Nicole, Kate and I goes way back, and we have each other’s back’s, but that doesn’t mean that I have tried to trick you, I have never got a cut from Nicole’s share, as you insinuate….as I told you, I could make you see someone that was high end, classy and extra ordinary…but I never took anything from you or made money on you….when I told Kate that I had given you the detail, the first thing I said that she should not mix it up, between you and me and Nicky”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ohhh Nicky…..fair shot…Chrissy you fucking lied to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know….and yes…NICKY… I am allowed to have friends beside you and Nicky is one of my best friend together with Kate. I cannot and will not defend my friendship with Nicky…I love her like a sister and I have helped her through the darkest time in her life…so yes I am allowed to say Nicky and defend my friend…. I figured it out Monday, when you told me about this hot gorgeous redhead with sexy abs”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and I responded ‘HOT’ and do you know her? And your answer…’I know of her’, but you should have told me…that very moment Chrissy, you should have….but you hold that information back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know….when your phone rang and you left for your office, I went out on your balcony and I called Kate, and I shouted at her for letting Nicole near you….and then she told me, that after you two have had a chat, she really felt you was so adorable and caring and really just needed the best, and she had a flash in her mind of you and Nicole walking hand in hand together”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Is she also a psychic?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nooo no Waverly, this might seem as the biggest trick ever, but it’s really not”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chrissy, we would have meet each other no matter what…Nicole is William teacher…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes I know…..and I am sorry…but I really just want the best for you… I had a chat with Nicole last week and she told me she had fallen in love with a client, but that she didn’t knew how to act on it or not…and that the best was maybe to stop what she was doing, because it was too hard for her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Too hard for her to go fuck me for a shitload of money?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it was too hard because she have never felt like this before….with you…not even when she was married to Shae” Chrissy’s hand went to her mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? She have been married?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit, oh sorry Waverly this is not my story to tell, but I can say that she have been married, yes…and one of the reasons that I have been there for Nicole in her darkest period of times…and if I know Nicole right, she have probably been trying to call you or mail you to get a hold on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She doesn’t have my phone number!” Waverly stated, but knew very well that Nicole did have it, in school purpose. In addition, Waverly had checked her phone and Nicole had not tried to contact her, so she wasn’t using her position as Williams teacher.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>However, the mail, yes! Waverly had seen them… but didn’t read them….and to be honest, she was scared of the content…she was scared that Nicole was hurting her even more than she already had…even though they was probably equal in this…both not being who they were, and both have developed feelings for each other, both wanting more, but too stupid to act on it….</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“She have mailed me, but I haven’t seen them, don’t know if I wants to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, whatever you choose I support you in it, but just so you know it…Nicole Haught is an incredible human being and fiercely loyal too, and she would do anything for you to be happy!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she had all the detail, which she just could have gotten from Chrissy she left the building, not wanting to be confronted with neither Chrissy or Nicole…what was she doing here anyway?….she snorted as she recall the line.</p><p>‘Will you be my girlfriend?’</p><p>NO, well …. No...not at this moment…. no, she was pissed at everyone and right know she really just needed to go be herself.<br/>She walked on the streets of London, clearing her mind getting the stress of her shoulders. Waverly could easily have taken a cap or the underground, but she needed to think. Even if it was only the start of her book tour, she was already tired, but she knew she had to suck it up….so she decided to call her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“WAVESSSS…WASSUPPPPP”</p><p>“Shit Wynonna…you’re drunk and it’s not even 2 pm already…”</p><p>“What the hell…I’m not drunk I’m just happy to hear from you, are you okay? I mean you sound a bit stressed out”</p><p>“I AM STRESSED OUT!” Waverly shouted</p><p>“OKAY…..I GET IT, BUT DON’T SHOUT AT ME…YOU CALLED ME!” Wynonna yelled back.</p><p>“OKAY…okay…okay sorry sis, I’m just a bit lost here”</p><p>“You wanna tell me why?…is it your love interest, that’s not working for you….you know…you told me, that she send you this email, explaining it all….didn’t that give you something???.… Baby girl I want to help you, but I can’t if you want let me in and in all honesty I do know a trick or two.”</p><p>“uhhgggg okay…I fell in love with her, I don’t even know a single thing about her, but the connection is just so pure….I mean I have never felt so seen…I just feel like I have to be with her but, I don’t know her that much” Waverly knew she just had come out to her sister, but honestly she didn’t really care…she was in London, with her heartache and a friend that she was pissed at…and all she wanted was to drink whiskey till she fell asleep.</p><p>“Okay but if you feel like the connection is so good then, maybe you should try to get to know her”</p><p>“Yeah but… it´s at long shot, what if it don’t work between us”</p><p>“But what if it do work, it could be your soul mate!” Wynonna said as the most natural thing.</p><p>“Soulmate…Nonna, do you even believe in soulmates?? You, who don’t believe in relationships!!”</p><p>“Yes, yes I do….and I do believe that whomever have captured your heart did it good and also that she wants you, otherwise she wouldn’t even try to email you.”</p><p>“I’m scared….what if she doesn’t want the real me, what if I was just a game….a waste of time, what if the feelings that I have, was just for hers to play with….now that she knows I have a son…will that scare her off”</p><p>“She is a teacher, so how can that scare her of Waverly?” Wynonna asked and it gipped in Waverly…what the hell, how did Wynonna know that Nicole was a teacher, Waverly hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“Wait…Nonna, how do you know she is a teacher?” Waverly asked with a cold voice.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Wynonna breathed out</p><p>“yeah shit, you better start talking, because I’m so close to cut all strings to my old life…so spill it!” if Wynonna was been scared of her sister before, then this made her terrified.</p><p>“okay…okay…sorry, shit uhm where to start… well I have known Haught-to-the-trot for some years know….and to be honest I did not know that she was stubbing you until Thursday, and this is not my place to tell anything so I won’t.”</p><p>“I am so fucking tired of people telling me, it’s not their place to tell anything…either you tell me exactly what’s going on or I will fucking cut you off, don’t fucking play with me.” Waverly called out with a stern voice</p><p>“Okay…fuck…well….when Nicole’s wife left her…as you have read in the mail, she lost herself, so she found her comfort in Shorty’s, drinking her ass of literally….more times than I can count Chrissy was her savior…dragging her ass home, cleaning her up, making Nicole a human again….so don’t ever make Chrissy feel small in this, she loves Nicole like a sister and she would give up everything for Nicole.<br/>Nicole and I made a friendship….so she knows my secrets and I hers, but I did not know that she was banging you baby girl…. She came in Thursday evening looking like shit and I was really worried, because the last time I saw her like this her ex-wife had kicked her out…<br/>Well, we talked and she told me all about this wonderful woman, that she had totally falling in love with and that it was her client…but that was okay….<br/>Then she told me that she had overstepped all of her own boundaries, all of her own rules with this client…I know Nicole and how she works and what she do and don’t….baby girl this woman is madly in love with you and she crossed every line that she had ever made….with you, and you only.<br/>In all the years she have been in this business, she had never been doing what she had done with you…claiming you in the toilet in a coffee shop? Personally, I liked that one… shit sorry….<br/>Uhm back to the story, she never let anyone touch her, kiss her and she never stayed…she did all that for you…and she fucking cried as whipped, because she knew she had fucked up….well you both had been idiots…..it was first in the end, that she named Chrissy and you in the same sentence, that it clicked for me that it was you she was refereeing too…so I called her out on it and she fled the bar….”</p><p>“Okay…thank you Wynonna…thank you for that…so what now…?”</p><p>“Well maybe you should try to talk to her, she wants to know you…you alone, and she is so freaked out that you won’t even see her…..<br/>and nice touch on your note in her book…”Go Home” I really think that was a good way to try to kill someone, who just had flown oversea to get you…but hey, what do I know??” Wynonna finished and sighed hard in the phone.</p><p>“Baby girl I love you and I want you to have the best, and be the happiest…and yes I know that you have never come out to me and I know that you have paid to be fucked”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not very nice…” Waverly erupted.</p><p>“Okay fair…I will rephrase it…you have paid a woman to take care of your needs”</p><p>“Why thank you Wynonna…I sense a but here?”</p><p>“No buts, only…. go take your girl home. Get to know the real Nicole Haught because she is really something special….and I can totally picture you two slinging on the couch with William between you.” Waverly let out a sob…her sister was so right…. And maybe she had just been completely overreacting on the whole thing and not considering that Nicole or Julie for that matter maybe had been acting the only way she knew, and maybe she had been honest with her….fuck she needed to find her, but first she needed a shower.</p><p>“Nonna, can you send me her number, I need to talk to her.”</p><p>“Yeah sure thing….uh and one last thing”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you Waverly”</p><p>“Uhhh, getting all sappy on me here Nonna….”</p><p>“Nahh, I just wanted you to know”</p><p>“I love you too, now hang up and send me the number.” Waverly grinned</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waverly was lost in her own thoughts again, which seemed to be something she was quite good at in the moment…she knew how much she was drawn to Nicole and she knew she wanted to get to know her, hell she could even see them waking up each morning making breakfast and teasing each other in the kitchen.<br/>But she was scared that Nicole was fake….not wanting everything like Waverly did…even though her mail did specify it and so had both Chrissy and Wynonna ‘she is madly in love with you’ hmmm maybe she should just talk to the woman instead of fleeing…. they could be good, they would be the perfect couple....Waverly was sure of it...and even if she onlu could talk to Nicole for one night, she would...she had realized that she needed her, as much as she needed air.</p><p> </p><p>She entered her hotel and took the stair up to her room, she really just wanted to be exhausted when she hit her bed later, to be able to sleep.<br/>Slowly walking down the hall to her room just staring at her phone and the number that Wynonna just had send her…should she press call or should she wait….she stopped and looked up to see if the was her door… it was, but she was not alone.</p><p>Waverly looked down at the person who sat all crumbled together, with knees pulled up to her chin and head resting on her knees.<br/>Waverly sighed and slided down the wall next to Nicole.</p><p>Waverly sat so close, so she touched Nicole's side... she slowly turned her head only to see Nicole’s face filled with tears, red eyes…even with tears streaming down her chin she so so was beautiful…god, she was a vision.</p><p>Waverly slowly placed her head on her shoulder, taking in her scent.</p><p>“Hi” Waverly piped out</p><p>“Hi” Nicole let out with a harsh voice, no doubt from crying. They sat like that for what felt forever, but they were both taking in the other. Waverly was about to pull away, when Nicole started to talk.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I’m 32 years old, I have been working as call girl with my alias Julie, for a long period of time, I have been making tons of money… satisfying wealthy women.<br/>It started out as a necessary and finished as a side job. I have left the business and now the label Call girl, hooker or prostitute will always be stamped on me…but I’m not ashamed of my choice of work…I left that particular business, because I fell madly in love with my last client, who swept my feet away, and captured my heart like no other have ever done…and in honesty I don’t really know her that well…<br/>all I know is she is amazing, and I want to know her, I want to wake up next to her, I want her to feel safe and I want her to feel my love…..<br/>I want to treat her like my princess, I want to be with her, even if she wants me to ‘go home’….<br/>I will see her again, giving the fact that I’m her sons teacher…and if that’s wrong, I will resign my job and start over in another town, because I don’t think I can stay in the same city, knowing that I will see her. And knowing that this was where I broke my heart into a million pieces....<br/>I have had the time of my life with you Waverly, and in all honesty I regret it, because I will never be able to find someone like you again….<br/>Wynonna called you my soulmate….i'm not so sure anymore, I want to believe her…but then again, I’m just a call girl.” Nicole tears was falling free and she was shaking lightly, as her head fell back against the wall….she was broken.</p><p>Waverly could fell it all, so before Nicole could flee the perimeter, she started her own small speech.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Nicole Rayleigh Haught” Waverly said, as she offered the redhead her hand, Nicole took it and the sparks was there once again. Both smiling small smiles at the feeling.</p><p>“I’m Waverly Earp, I’m 31 years old and I’m divorced, I have a son….William, god I love him!” Nicole smiled at this.<br/>“I am a writer, who happened to capture an audience who really like my books, so I have made a ton of money writing books….<br/>I have been very lonely for the longest period of time, and not being able to find someone who I would spend my time with.<br/>My friend Chrissy suggested maybe to use Kate's services….I thought about it for a long period of time, and finally I gave in, after talking with Kate about my preferences, she gave me an email address I could write to… and when I hit the send button, I regretted it so badly…but the response from the woman behind the mail came so fast….<br/>So…I’m the woman, who purchased the Call Girl and I meet this wonderful amazing woman, who knew how to fulfill all my needs…..also the ones deep inside my heart…<br/>but I was too scared to act on them…what if I was only money in her eyes…because that was exactly what this was supposed to be…and nothing else…but you Nicole Rayleigh Haught is just so much more, you are the missing piece deep within me.<br/>I have been falling hard and fast for you or your alter ego…but I don’t assume that your alter ego is so much different, and according to my sister, you are my soulmate…whom I want to spoil, I want to take out to dinner, I want to spend my Sunday mornings with, reading on the couch and the night making steaming hot love, because you Nicole…god, you are all I want…<br/>I want to be with you, hug you, wake up with, go to bed with, make dinner with, I want to love you more than I already do…because you had me from the start….” Waverly scrambled to her knees and was sitting in front if Nicole, she took her hands.</p><p>”baby, I don’t want you to go home…I want you here with me…I want you, if you’ll have me” Waverly said with a shaky voice and Nicole responded with pulling Waverly to her lap, and placed her forehead against Waverly.</p><p>“Baby….are you sure?” Nicole asked with a small voice.</p><p>“Yes…I want you!….I need you in my life Nicole and to answer your question….yes I want to be your girlfriend!”</p><p>“okay” was all Nicole said before she moved her head only to dip down and capture Waverly’s lips…kissing her with so much passion and love, that Waverly melted completely in her arms….after what seemed forever, they stood up and Waverly opened her door to her room and let Nicole inside the room.<br/>She locked the door before she pulled Nicole into her. Kissed her and said against her lips.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower….do you wanna join me? We have never had sex in the shower!” Nicole felt a shiver down her spine. Moreover, the erratic nod she was doing made Waverly laugh.</p><p>“Come on baby” Waverly said as she pulled her along.</p><p>The water was cascading down on Nicole’s head, flowing down her naked body as she was trembling against the tiles, with her leg hooked over Waverly’s shoulder, a hand in Waverly’s hair, while Waverly’s head bopped up and down between her legs…Waverly was sucking hard on her erected clit, wanting nothing else than making Nicole come hard while she was fucking her in the shower, the way she was trembling was giving her away and Waverly knew she was close, she plunged two fingers into Nicole , crumble her fingers against Nicole already clenching walls, she loved the feeling of Nicole around her fingers….and even though she was tired as fuck, she knew that this night was gonna be a long one filled with moans, sigh’s, panting and names being shouted out loud….Nicole was cursing out loud from above.</p><p>“Fuck waves, I’m so …shitshitshit…..god, harder” Nicole got out and Waverly looked up, water hitting her face but the sight of Nicole and her breast bouncing, while Waverly fucked her was so incredibly. She flicked her tongue over the bud</p><p>“fuck, baby……babiiiiii…..fuuuuuck I’m coming!” and Nicole was all gone and she crashed around her fingers and Waverly felt how her cum hit her hand while Nicole muscles cramped up and Waverly held her up, steadying her from falling over. Waverly placed Nicole’s leg down on the ground, and stood up slowly only to find a woman who stood with eyes closed and mouth open trying to steady herself, breathing hard.</p><p>“Baby, you good?” Waverly aske tenderly.</p><p>“God, yes…Waves you are so amazing…I need you…I need to feel you…in the bed.” Both women quickly finished the shower and Nicole was kissing Waverly slowly, while backing her to the bed, towels landed on the ground.<br/>Nicole pushed her down, only to look at the incredible woman laying in front of her…Waverly slowly spread out her legs for Nicole to see her…all of her and Nicole lost it completely.</p><p>“Holy fuck Waverly…you look so beautiful” she whispered, while crawling to the bed in between Waverly’s legs, adjusting herself, hovering the gorgeous brunette… she looked into Waverly’s eyes.</p><p>“Hi” she whispered.</p><p>“Hi, yourself” Waverly whispered back.</p><p>“I missed you,” Nicole said as she pecked her lips.</p><p>“Hmmm I missed you too….I want you Nicole…I want you in my life.”</p><p>“And I want you baby…I want all of you.” They stared into each other’s eyes, searching them, scanning them….finding exactly what they looked for…</p><p>“I love you!” they both whispered against each other's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank's for reading 🙏<br/>as always... please tell me if you have something on your chest.<br/>Hit me on Twitter @Evsi_J</p><p>xx Evsi 🌿</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>